Mi Amor Nunca Sera Correspondio
by AlbinD
Summary: Alguna vez has sentido ese cosquilleo en el estomago, esas ganas de poder pasarte mirando a esa personas horas y horas sin aburrirte, sentir como tu corazón se acelera a escuchar su voz, o escuchar como te llama. Pero... ¿y si ese amor comenzara a salir con una de tus mejores amigas? ¿Qué pasa si ese no es tu amor? Y si... ¿te enamoras de tu profesor? /Summary completo dentro/
1. 000 PRÓLOGO

**~ Mi Amor Nunca Sera Correspondido~**

 ** _Resumen:_** Alguna vez has sentido ese cosquilleo en el estomago, esas ganas de poder pasarte mirando a esa personas horas y horas sin aburrirte, sentir como tu corazón se acelera a escuchar su voz, o escuchar como te llama. Pero... ¿y si ese amor comenzara a salir con una de tus mejores amigas?

Sentir como se rompe, querer llorar todo el día, no tener ganas ni de aguantarte a ti misma, preferir estar bajo las sabanas de tu cama llorando sin consuelo. Eso es lo que les suele pasar a los jóvenes tras descubrir que su amor esta con otra/o.

Pero... ¿y sí el no es tu amor? ¿Y sí tu amor esta tras esa puerta oxidada?

¿Qué sucede cuando acabas enamorada de tu profesor?

 _/Fanfic de Inazuma Eleven, el anime-videojuego-manga no es de mi propiedad, solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión. Estos pertenecen a LEVEL-5./_

 _/En esta historia contiene contenido R18, es decir LEMON. Todos los capitulo no tendrán de este contenido, pero cuando aparezca pondré a un lado (C-R18) y al acabar (F-R18) Así, quien no le guste leer LEMON no tendrá que hacerlo. Pero cosas leves como caricias o esas cosas no tendrán aviso./_

 _/Aun que las edades, historias etc de los personajes originales de la saga no corresponda con lo que todos conocemos no le deis importancia, es que yo lo e cambiado para que encaje./_

 _/Este fanfic contiene OC. Es decir: un personaje original/_

 _/Este Fanfic sera muy romanticon (shojo)/_

* * *

 **_Prólogo_**

Hay un sentimiento que todos queremos sentir, por alguna estaña razón todos buscamos lo mismo. Algunos lo encuentra por casualidad, otros lo buscan a no poder aguantar ni un segundo más sin nadie que le quiera. Sí, el sentimiento que todos buscamos es el AMOR. Algunas veces cuando tu corazón se acelera por primera vez a ver esa persona es con la única que se acelera y con la que te apetece estar por siempre. Pero aveces no es así. Tu corazón se puede acelerar a ver a ese chico o chica espacial, pero al cabo de un tiempo eso deja de pasar. Esa manía que tanto te encantaba de él acaba convirtiéndose en un estorbo. Esa persona la que creías que iba a estar a tu lado por siempre, acaba marchándose. Pero en este sentimiento no todo es dolor o decepciones. Aveces, en el momento más inesperado, en el que crees que el amor de tu vida a cambiado y nada volverá hacer como antes, o el amor que ves como se escapa con otra... dentro de ese dolor, puedes hallar al amor verdadero. ¿Pero la diferencia de edad hará que nunca estén juntos o...? Quien sabe.

[...] _―_ _ _No puedo estar enamorada de mi profesor... pero es tan adorable.__

[…] **―** _ **No... no debería de seguir con esto. Esto casado. Pero esa risa, esos ojos, ay... me tienes loco, Drago.**_


	2. 001 TODO COMENZÓ EL PRIMER DÍA

**~Mi Amor Nunca Sera Correspondido~**

* * *

 **·**

 **_Capitulo 01: Todo comenzó el primer día_**

 **·**

 _Hoy es mi día, hoy le diré lo que siento. Sonrío mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Alisto bien mi cabello negro por mitad del cuello. Arreglo mis "orejas"de mi cabello, no sé porque, pero desde pequeña siempre e tenido estos mechones que se elevan contra la gravedad formando unas orejas de gatos. Coloque bien mi camisa de un tono azul oscuro y unas franjas grises en cada brazo. Anudo la corvada de un verde lima muy pastel. Y como es normal, Arashi esta golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._

 _ _― ¡Sal de una vez! Me estoy meando. Ay...__

 _ _Suspiro agotada escuchando como llama repetida veces y da pisadas fuertes, seguro que se esta haciendo mucho pipi. Vuelvo a suspirar y salgo, al mismo tiempo el pequeño rubio entra corriendo.__

 _ _― Pero cierra la puerta.― Cierro de un portazo antes de ver al más pequeño de la casa echado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto frotando su ojo mientras agarra su peluche de un dragón con la otra mano.― Bueno días Ryû, ¿quieres desayunar?__

 _ _Él niega moviendo sus cabellos celestes.__

 _ _― No quiero ir al cole...― No puedo evitar sonreír, es que es tan adorable.__

 _ _La cojo en brazos besando su mejilla. Mientras entro en su cuarto dejándolo de píe en la cama baja de la litera. Comienzo a buscar algo de ropa, pero esto es un caos. Agari, nuestro hermano mayor, se independizo hace unos días y ahora tenemos un caos con los cuartos. Yo me estoy mudando al cuarto de Agari, el más grande y con ese pequeño ventanal con un puf a lo largo acomodándose con la figura de la pared. Ashari ira al que era mi cuarto. Y Ryû tendrá para él solo este cuarto.__

 _ _El pequeño se sienta en su silla mientras yo comenzó a preparar los bentos de los tres. Coloco el arroz con forma de dragón y otros alimentos haciendo las escamas y ojos. A Ashari le estoy haciendo un__ _pikachu_ _ _con colorante para que tome ese amarillo, las punta de su oreja con alga nori, ojos, nariz y boquita igual, y por ultimo unos trozos de jamon de york para los mofletes. Al otro lado del verduras, pequeños trozos de carnes, y pequeños rectángulos mulliditos de tortilla. Tapo ambos bentos y los ato con un trapo. En de Ryû azul, y el de Ashari amarillo.__

 _ _― Vais a llegar tarde. Vamos, arriba.-Les doy los bentos antes de que Ashari salga corriendo con sus amigos deja la puerta abierta dejando ver como habla con sus amigos. Me agacho para quedar a la altura de Ryû, le sonrío acariciando su cabello, él solo me mira con esos ojos naranjas que pocos podemos ver esa alegría que esconde con su seriedad.― Vas a llegar tarde. Es tu primer día en el cole, ¿no quieres ir? Mamá ira para la ceremonia, ya lo sabes.__

 _ _― No quiero ir.― Dice aun mirándome a los ojos.― Quiero quedarme en casa.__

 _ _Tiene seis años, y sigue siendo igual de adorable que cuando nació. Beso su mejilla antes de levantarme.__

 _ _― Vamos Ryû, tú eres un nene grande, ya tienes que ir al cole. Venga que te esta esperando.__

 _ _―¡Ryû te das prisa o nos vamos!__

 _ _Me miró y luego a nuestro hermano, asintió y levantó la mano como despedida antes de caminar junto a los otros y caminar al cole. Suspiro echándome en la puerta una vez la e cerrado. Estoy comenzando a echar de menos a Agari, entre los dos eran más fáciles las mañanas.__

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

 _ **Una nueva mañana, todas son iguales, no sé porque siempre las llamo nuevas... vuelvo abrir los ojos con lentitud, viendo sobre mi pecho desnudo a mi mujer exactamente igual que yo, aun esta dormida. Pongo una mano en su espalda peinando su lago cabello ondulado mientras la otra la pongo tras mi nuca para levantarme un poco. No sé cuantos minutos llevo en esta posición, pero por más que la miró no llego a sentir lo mismo que aquella vez, la primera ves que desperté con ella sobre mi pecho. Ni siquiera habíamos echo nada, aparte de dormir toda la noche. Pero a despertar no pude evitar sonreír y acariciar su mejilla con miedo de poder romper su bello rostro que parecía de porcelana. Ahora solo siento un peso sobre el lado derecho de mi pecho que me impide levantarme. Cuando nos cacemos estaba ilusionado, ja... estaba tan nervioso que hasta me equivoque de iglesia. Natsumi... Natusmi Raimon, esa chica que tenía loco todos se iba a casar conmigo tras haber estado tres años de novio, no me lo podía ni creer. Pero ahora no puedo creerme que estuviera tan feliz. Llevamos casados tres años y sigue tomando la píldora o me obliga a ponerme condón. Puf, ¿por qué no quiere tener hijos?... cierto, odia los niños pequeños...**_

 _ **― Um...**_

 _ **Se despertó... Levantó la cabeza mirándome, a hacerlo no sonrió, solo giro y quedo boca arriba recostada a mi lado. Genial, me usa toda la noche como colchón y ni un: "buenos días amor"?. Pasó sus manos por su rostro quitando los cabello que habían en este despertando un poco.**_

 _ **― Buenos días Mamoru.**_

 _ **Por fin, a buenas horas. ¿Y mi beso? uf... tendré que ir yo a por el...**_

 _ **― Buenos días reina mía.― Sonrío, aun que no tengo ganas. Y me pongo sobre ella, dejando mis manos y rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón para no llegar aplastarla, me agacho a coger mi beso mientras le miro a los ojos.**_

 _ **Nos quedamos así por largos minutos, más parecían horas. Antes podía pasar el día entero viendo esos ojos marrones con cierto toque rojizo, pero ahora... no lo sé, pero digamos que no me muero por regresar del trabajo para verle y besarle. Hablando de trabajo, hoy es mi primer día, debería darme prisa. Vuelvo a besar sus labios antes de levantarme totalmente desnudo mientras camino al baño, debo ducharme para mi primer día como profesor.**_

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

 _ _Caminaba con una sonrisa, mis manos estaban guardas en la chaqueta del chandal del equipo de basket. Sí, mi padre es entrenador de fútbol, fue uno de los mejores jugadores de Europa, y mi hermano mayor sigue sus pasos, pero yo decido el basket, soy especial. Pero eso no viene a cuento, mi felicidad no es por eso. Si no porque en poco tiempo volveré a verle, volveré a ver esos ojos avellana tan oscuros que me enamoraron la primera vez que los miré. Como una tonta sonrío. Ay que razón tienen las novelas y series, es tan bonito y tonto el amor.__

 _ _― ¡Albin-chan!― Sin tiempo a reaccionar la chica de cabello azulado dueña de esa voz se echa sobre mi abrazándome y haciendo que caigamos al suelo. Comenzó a reír feliz sin quitarse de encima.― ¿Cómo te fueron las vacaciones?__

 _ _― ¡Ah! Lika, la vas aplastar.― Le regaño otras de mis amigas. Toko.__

 _ _Miró a ambas de reojo mientras pasó una mano por mi flequillo quitando los mechones de mis ojos. Ojala no lo hubiera echo. Unos metros más adelante están los chicos, que nos miran sorprendidos y algunos riendo, y esta él que encima es el único que no mira, seguro que se esta aguantando las ganas de reír. ¡AAAH! Lika de estas no te salvas.__

 _ _― Bien.. fui a España a ver a mis tíos...― dije mirando el suelo roja, ¡¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?!__

 _ _―Wa, ¿y por eso me has dejado todo este tiempo solos?__

 _ _Shiro, como no. Jaja. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, vive dos casas más a la izquierda de la mía. Vive con sus padres y hermano gemelo, que es el pequeño y uno de los "malotes" de la preparatoria. Muchos insinúan que somos algo más, pero nada de eso, yo solo quiero a Shiro como si fuera uno de mis hermanos, vamos que done caben tres caben cuatro, y yo para él soy igual. Solo hermanitos, pero haber quien es el listo que se lo mete en la cabeza a Lika.__

 _ _― Oooh pobre de la pareja, están separados. ―No le presto mucha atención, siempre dice muchas tonterías, creo que en verdad quiere que nos juntemos.__

 _ _― Anda es verdad, este año estamos separado.__

 _ _¿Qué? Si lo decía Kido si que me creía más esas palabras. Me acerque al tablón y comprobé por mi misma quien estaban en mi clase. A ver, a ver... aula 2-2... genial, el trío de amigos: Suzuno, Nagumo y Atsuya, el hermano de Shiro. Lana, Hanaki... bla bla bla... no puede ser. Mi corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza, Goenji Shuuya, en mi clase, si es un sueño no vengas a despertarme Ashari.__

 _ _― Parece que estaremos juntos, Drago.__

 _ _¡Ay Dios! Miró a mi lado, esta tan cerca. Asiento con una sonrisa antes de ver como señala nuestros lugares en clase, ambos estamos al fondo pegado en la ventana, yo en el ultimo puesto y él uno más arriba. Destino, te amo.__

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

 _ **Menudo aburrimiento, pensaba que me iba a morir. Es el primer día de clases y los alumnos de primero revisen una charla sobre que el futuro esta muy cerca, devén estudiar mucho, pero tampoco olvidarse de disfrutar un poco de su juventud. Que devén respetar las reglas y no se cuantas cosas más que incluso a mi a mis veintiséis años me aburren, pues para ellos que tienen once años menos pues más. Una vez a acabado todo esto con el profesor Yokuno me enseña todo el centro. Hace poco que me han contratado como profesor de gimnasia, hoy tendría que dar clase con cuatro aulas. Dos de tercero uno de primero y otro de segundo, pero como aun no conozco el lugar el director a preferido dejarme hoy sin clases y que me familiarice con el lugar. Esto es enorme. La preparatoria esta dividida en cuatro edificio. A entrar te encuentras con una pequeña estatua con el escudo del centro, un camino largo y ancho con a los bordes mucho verde y a cierta distancia un camino que llevaba o al edificio de los clubes, a la derecha, o al edificio de tercero, a la izquierda. En ese mismo lugar, justo enfrente a la entrada, separando el tercer y primer edificio una cancha de fútbol, y al fondo el gimnasio, mi lugar de trabajo. Yokumo me quiso guiar a ese lugar, pero en el camino, unos metros antes de llegar, algo escondida vi una vieja "cabaña" de metal y chapa, tenía tan mala pinta que parecía que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Separándome del hombre mayor me acerque para ver ese lugar más afondo, Toda su estructura estaba oxidada, un peligro para los niños.**_

 _ **― Parece que le a llamado la atención.**_

 _ **Su voz me hizo mirar atrás para mirarle antes de volver mi vista allí.**_

 _ **― Hace muchos años esta preparatoria tenía equipo de fútbol, pero los jóvenes acabaron por perder el interés, ahora solo la usamos para guardar antiguos decorados o cachivaches que ya no sirven.**_

 _ **― ¿No hay club de fútbol?**_

 _ **Susurro cuando termina de contarme. ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿Cómo han podido perder el interés por el fútbol? Pues yo pienso hacer que vuelvan a interesarse por él.**_

 _ **― Sera mejor que acabemos, vamos En-**_

 _ **― Yo lo conseguiré.**_

 _ **― ¿Um?― Me miró confundido y yo le devolví la mirada con una enorme sonrisa, hacía tanto que no sonreía de ese modo.― ¿Qué quiere decir?**_

 _ **― Yo montaré de nuevo el club, preparare todo esto y encontraré chicos que quieran jugar al fútbol.**_

 _ **Entrenador... podré trasmitir todo lo que usted me enseño todo esos años...**_

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

 _ _― Venga, tienes que declararte de una vez.__

 _ _― No sé... ¿Y si me dice que no?__

 _ _― ¿Y si te dice que si?__

 _ _― Venga no la agobiéis, Haruna sabrá cuando declararse.__

 _ _Mis amigas hablaban pero yo estaba bien lejos de allí. Era la hora del recreo y nos encontrábamos las cinco, Haruna, Aki, Lika, Toko y yo comiendo nuestros bentos en el aula con las mesas de Toko y Lika pegada a la mía. Como con tranquilidad, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de los movimientos de mi brazo y dedos para manejar los palillos, no puedo concentrarme, ay... creo que voy acabar suspendiendo todo si sigo en este puesto.__

 _ _― ¿Tu que crees, Albin?__

 _ _― ¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa?__

 _ _Vuelvo al mundo real cuando noto la mano de Aki pasar por delante de mis ojos.__

 _ _― ¿En que pensabas?__

 _ _― Bah, eso da igual. ¿A que Haruna tiene que declararse y puto?__

 _ _Les mire extrañada, ¿a Haruna le gustaba alguien? Bueno nunca me a interesado hablar de ese tema, y menos si se trata de mi amor, no soy una de esas chica que se enamora de uno casa cinco minutos, o días. Aun que ahora mismo parezco una psicópata con el tema de Goenji-kun...__

 _ _― Um... si le gusta ¿por qué no? El no ya lo tienes, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Que te diga que no? Sera doloroso, pero mejor eso a quedarte con la inquietud de si pudo ser. Si no te atreves y acaba con otra.__

 _ _Eso, tengo que ser fuerte y declararme. De hoy no pasa.__

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

 _ **No puedo más... me apoyo en la pared mirando todas las cajas que hay fuera, y todas las que aun me quedan por sacar. Voy a tardar años en terminar a este ritmo.**_

 _ **Después de que me enseñara todo el centro decidí subir a hablar con el Sr. director para contarme mi idea de crear un equipo de fútbol. No le vi muy convencido al principio pero acabe por conversarle. Lo único que tendríamos que usar la antigua equipación y material, a no ser que yo quiera ponerlo de mi bolsillo. Por el momento nos podremos apañar. Una vez con su permiso no tarde ni tres segundo en comenzar a sacar cajas tras cajas. No era una caseta enorme pero aun así es amplia y tenía muchas cosas, que la mayoría se podrían haber mandado a la basura...**_

 _ **Están a punto de terminar las clases y aquí sigo, y pienso seguir hasta que tenga esto limpio y listo para mañana comenzar a buscar alumnos. Cargo dos cajas llenas de disfrazases, pelucas y más cosas que le vendrá de fabula a los chicos del club de teatro. Ya queda menos para acabar, pero aun así no doy a basto. Miro por la ventana del ultimo piso del edificio central, me echo en el marco viendo a lo lejos como el equipo de atletismo entrena, cerca de ellos otros chicos corren alrededor del campo sin estorbar. Y a lo lejos una pequeña montaña rodeada por árboles, y en la parte más alta esa torre de metal con un relámpago en la parte más alta. No a cambiado nada en todos estos años.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo recuerdo... recuerdo las horas que me pasaba allí entrenado. Como Natsumi venía todos los días a traerme algo para beber y comer. No ha mejorada en nada su comida desde entonces, era salada, y sigue siendo salada a más no poder... algún día acabaré muriendo por eso.**_

 _ **Decido mirar mi celular, pero como era de esperar, nada. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada que indique que esta preocupada por mi primer día de trabajo, ¿este matrimonio me llevara alguna parte?..**_

 _ _ **/_·_·_·_/**__

 _ _Vamos... rápido... tengo que hablar con él antes de que se marche a casa.__

 _ _No hay nadie en los pasillos, camino rápido con mi carpeta aferrada a mi mano. Hoy teníamos a ultima hora gimnasia, pero por lo visto el profesor es nuevo y hoy no damos clases, ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero a mi me viene genial, si llego nadie más le podrá acaparar y podre decirle todo lo que siento desde... uf... ya hace tanto.__

 _ _― ¿Um? ¿De qué querías hablar?__

 _ _Esa es su voz. Paro de golpe, solo me quedaban unas escaleras para llegar a la entrada donde están las taquillas. Echo mi espalda en la pared y miró de reojo, sé que esto esta mal pero... tengo que hacerlo. ¿Haruna?... ¿qué hace ella con él? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Muerdo mi labio inferior a recordar la charla en la comida, no puede ser posible...__

 _ _― Esto... veras... Goenji... yo...__

 _ _― ¿No deberías de estar en clase? Tú hermano se enojara.__

 _ _¡QUIERES DEJARLE HABLAR! Ay... Goenji-kun hay otro momentos para preocuparse por tus amigos, necesito saberlo... ¿mi amiga quiera al chico del que estoy enamorada o no? Nerviosa y sin querer perderme nada me acerco más a la esquina para verles.__

 _ _― Ah... no, no importa... no estamos haciendo nada... por favor escuchame...__

 _ _La noté nerviosa, incluso bajo sus lestes de montura roja que siempre usaba sobre su cabeza, miraba el suelo y juega con sus dedos. Ya es seguro... le gusta... solo me queda esperar que él... ay, ¿qué amiga soy?... si a él le gusta tendré que aceptarlo. Aprieto mis ojos a notar como una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, joder... como duele, aun no lo ha preguntado, pero como duele, pensar que mi amor va a estar con mi amiga... ¿cómo les podre mirar a la cara? ¿Cómo podré estar a su lado?__

 _ _―¡Tú me gustas!__

 _ _Ese grito hace que mi corazón se encoja y las lágrimas recorran más rápido mi rostro. Por favor. No contestaba, la espera se me estaba haciendo eterna, solo pasaban segundos pero para mi eran hora, incluso una eternidad. Tapo mi boca con una de mis manos, mis lágrimas no tienen stop y ya comienzo a sollozar, me van a descubrir.__

 _ _― Goenji... Es enserio... por favor... contes-__

 _ _Escuche la voz de Haruna rota, como si ella también se fuera a poner a llorar, pero de repente fue callada. Temerosa y con mi vista nublada por las gotas saladas que salen de mis ojos decido mirar, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi ? Mis lagrimas salen con más fuerza, no... no por favor, Ashari ven a despertarme de esta pesadilla. Volví a tapar mi boca para que no escucharan mis sollozos, soy incapaz de moverme, quiero correr y dejar de ver como mi amiga se besa con el chico que amo, y encima a sido él quien le a besado. Quiero morirme, llorar sin parar e intentar olvidar todo esto, pero por más que cierro los ojos no se me va la imagen. Este dolor, es tan grande, como si me hubieran arrancado algo de mi interior a sangre fría y con todas sus fuerzas.__

 _ _― Te quiero.__

 _ _No... como esas palabras me pueden hacer tanto daño. Mis piernas me fallan y caigo sentándome en las escaleras mientras las abrazos llorando sin consuelo. Esas palabras que quería oírle decir ahora me hacían daño, esas palabras que siempre me hacían despertar del sueño más dulce, ahora eran las protagonista de la peor pesadilla de mi historia. ¿Por qué?... Qué hice para que me pasara esto.__

 _ _Me quede ahí parada llorando, intentando silenciar mis sollozos, me tengo que ver horrible, toda la cara roja, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y algunas mocos resbalando por mi nariz. Ya no les oigo, Goenji le a dicho que le esperaría por aquí, que volverían junto. Yo quería que me dijera eso... que fuéramos tomados de la mano hasta casa, unas casas antes la soltaría por temor a mi padre... pero eso nunca pasaría, nunca, él quiere a Haruna, todas mis esperanzan se esfumaron así de rápido. Ahora estoy aquí tirada en el suelo, llorando sin consuelo, escondida de todos en ese viejo almacén cerca del gimnasio, no tengo fuerzas ni para ir al entrenamiento. Solo quiero llorar, esperar que todos se marchen y seguir llorando mientras regreso a casa, sola... con solo mi corazón destrozado, mi alma por el suelo, y un hueco dentro de mi que es imposible de tapar...__

 _ _ **Continuará...**__


	3. 002 ¿por qué no te unes?

**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**

* * *

 **•**

 **_Capitulo 02: ¿Por qué no te unes?_**  
 **•**

 **Aaah... Y aun me quedan por llevar montones de cajas más. Este tiempo sin moverme tanto me esta saliendo caro.**

 **Coloque mi mano en el tirador, iba a tirar para seguir cargando cajas, pero... escuchaba algo adentro, ¿qué era? Con tranquilidad abrí la puerta acercándome a esos sonidos, no tuve que anda mucho para llegar a ver a esa chica en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas que no paraba de llorar. Pestañeé varias veces seguidas. ¿Qué era ese peinado? ¿Y esas orejas? ¿Es que era un gato? Bueno, sea como sea, tenía que saber que le pasaba. Quiere hablar con tranquilidad para no asustarla, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Cuando levante la mano para saludar y sonreír le di a una caja haciendo que le cayera encima.**

 **― ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho!― Me apresure a decir a escuchar que dejaba de llorar y soltaba un pequeño grito. Creo que era algo más como... "Nyaaa" o algo así.**

 **Me puse a su lado cuando ella ya se había quitado la caja de la cabeza. Unas guirnaldas muy llamativas se les quedaron enredadas en su cabeza, y cuello, incluso la estrella se quedó unos segundo en su cabeza. Creo que encontré lo Adornos navideños.**

 **No pude evitar reír mientras me sentaba en el suelo y le miraba, pero algo me decía que a ella no le hacía gracia. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, me miraba a los ojos, aun los tenía hinchado, algo rojizos e incluso algunas lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.**

 **― N-n-no... no tiene gracia...**

 **Protestó entre cortado antes de ocultar su rostro tras sus manos y darme la espalda. Si que es mona la neko. La sonrisa se me borro cuando volví a escuchar sollozos, creo que me he pasado...**

 **― Oye... Perdona... no quería hacerte llorar...**  
 **― ¡No lloro por esto, idiota!**

 **Protestó sin mirarme. Le miré algo preocupado, porque le he tirado una caja encima pasaré por alto que me ha llamado idiota y que soy su profesor.**

 **― Oye... vamos... si algo te preocupa puedes contarme.― Aguarde unos segundos para pensar que le iba a decir... ¿¡Qué se supone que le debo decir a una niña cuando llora!?― Ah... ¿sabes? Cuando yo estoy mal siempre busco un balón de fútbol soccer. Me ayuda a pensar y alejar todo pensamiento malo.**

 **Sonreí mientras me levantaba para tomar ese balón, el que me llama desde que entre la primera vez.**

 **Seguí mirándole. Escuche como sorbía por la nariz y me miro de reojo apartando sus lágrimas. Le sonríe acercándole mas el balón, pero por algún motivo, cuando creía que iba a dejar de llorar, comenzó hacerlo de nuevo. Aaaaah, no entiendo a las mujeres.**

 **Volvía a sentarme a su lado, esta vez preferí quedarme en silencio acariciando su espalda, al menos esperaba que esto le calmará un poco. No fue inmediato por así fue. Le sonríe amistoso mientras ella apartaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.**

 **― Toma.― Le entregué un pañuelo de papel.**  
 **― Gracias...**

 **Su voz... Es tan suave y tierna...**

 **― Tranquila. No las des. Bueno... ¿quieres contarme qué te pasa?**

 **No dijo nada, normal. Yo tampoco iba contándole mis problemas al primer adulto que pasaba por mi lado, y menos a mis profesores. Suspire mientras me levantaba, me incline un poco para tenderle la mano.**

 **― Esta bien. No quieres hablar. No pasa nada. No te voy a obligar. Al menos... ¿te gustaría ayudarme? Hay mucho que recoger si quiero que esto sea la sede del club de fútbol.**

 **Levantó la mirada con lentitud. Sus ojos celestes toparon con los míos. Ahora que me ponía a verle... esto era casi como si ella estuviera abandonada en una vieja caja de cartón mientras llueve sin parar y yo decido adoptar al pequeño gato. Jaja, ay... aveces pienso unas tonterías.**

 **― Club... de... ¿fútbol?**

 **Susurró sin apartar la vista de mi, dejando su boca entre abierta.**

 **― Si. Ah, es verdad. Hola, soy EndoMamoru, supongo que seré tu profesor de gimnasia.**  
 **― ... Albin... Albin Drago...**

 **Su apellido hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, pero enseguida me tranquilice. Nah, no podía ser, solo sería el mismo apellido.**

 **― Encantado, Drago. Oye, ¿qué tal si te apuntas?**

 **Me miró de un modo... Que bueno, no sé como describirlo, es que... No tenían vida, me refiero a los ojos, claro. Pensaba que unos ojos, con ese tono tan claro, serían mas vivos, mas brillantes. Pero... sus ojos no me expresaba nada que no fuera dolor.**

 **― Lo siento... Pero yo ya estoy en el club de basket...**

 **Menudo chaco, a la primero persona que se lo pide y me dice que no. Suspire antes de volver a verle con una sonrisa.**

 **―Bueeeeeno, asimilare como sea que me has rechazado. De mientras, si no tienes que ir a practicar, ¿me puedes echar una mano? Esto esta lleno de cajas y cosas que no sirven para el equipo.**

 **Se lo pensó por mucho tiempo. Vaya, sí que es tímida esta chica...**

 **― Yo...**

 **¿Um? Le miré confundido. No dijo nada mas, solo comenzaba a ponerse de píe con lentitud. Cada vez estoy mas seguro que es un gato. ¡Es tan pequeña! ¿Y ella... juega al basket?**

 **―Dime, ¿pasa algo?**

 **― ... Si que tengo practica... solo... que no quiero ir. Puedo... ¿Puedo ayudarle profesor? Pero solo aquí, si las superiores me ven seguro que me regañan.**

 **― ¡Claro! Sin problema. Pero... no sé que te ha pasado, pero si te gusta jugar deberías ir, seguro que te ayuda.**

 **No sé porque... pero me he acercado a ella para revolverle el cabello mientras le miraba a lo ojos con una sonrisa. Aunque los tenga apagados son muy lindos. ¿Ah? ¿Esta bien que un profesor piense eso de su alumna? Nah, solo es algo obvio, no es que pase nada por pensar eso.**

 **Pasemos toda la tarde recogiendo, su ayuda fue genial, si no es por ella me habría quedado toda la noche. Una vez vacío era espacioso y pudimos reutilizar algunos muebles. Un pequeño mueble con espacio, perfecto para guardar todas las carpetas. Unas viejas taquilla, con una mano de pintura estará como nuevas. Una pizarra de plumón, dos mesas y cuatro sillas. Con todo esto quedaba muy bien. Ya pasare a comprar un carro de metal para los balones y demás material.**

 **― Nos ha quedado muy bien.**

 **Le mire con una sonrisa, ella me miro sin decir nada. Bueno, si, estaba recogido y ordenado pero aun esta lleno de polvo.**

 **― Si... esta bien. Aunque tienes que limpiar todo.**

 **― Claro, mañana tengo unas horas libres. Vendré y lo dejare todo preparado.**

 **Solo asintió. Yo le Sonreí y mire a mi alrededor, se veía genial.**

 **― Hasta mañana profesor.**

 **Su suave voz me sacó se mis pensamiento viéndole sorprendido. ¿Ya?**

 **― ¿Ah? Si. Buen trabajo.**

 **No nos dijimos nada mas. Solo movió su mano para despedirse y salio cerrando la puerta. No me quede mucho tiempo allí, solo un poco para echarle unas fotos, no creo que le interese, pero tengo muchas ganas de contarle sobre el equipo. Algo emocionado me monte en mi auto para regresar a casa, antes de avanzar mucho pude ver a Drago. Estaba hablando con otro chico, no quería interrumpirles por lo que me fui sin decir nada. En verdad... siento que algo andaba mal...**

 **/_•_•_•_/**

 **Tomaba un largo trago a un vaso de leche fría. Ah... si que sabia bien después de un baño.**

 **― Me parece bien lo del equipo. Pero no te esfuerces mucho.**

 **Mire de reojo a mi mujer. No sé que me da mas miedo, si la cena que esta preparando o su "preocupación".**

 **― Tranquila Natsu-chan. Siempre estaré de animo cuando regrese.― dije con sinceridad. Aunque ahora no estemos en nuestro mejor momento le sigo queriendo. Es mi amor de preparatoria, y mi esposa.**

 **Le abrace por la espalda besando su mejilla. Como me gustaría decirle de pedir comida por celular, pero no quiero discutir. Los hombre de verdad comen y callan. Ahora que lo pienso... podría pedirle consejo con esa chica gato.**

 **― Oye, Natsu-chan. Hoy he estado hablando con una alumna. Me ha ayudado a recoger, pero... cuando la he encontrado estaba llorando. Parecía que estaba muy rara...**

 **No dijo nada, solo siguió destrozando la comida.**

 **― Bueno... Serán cosas de chicas. Quien sabe porque lloraba. Puede que sea por un chico...**

 **Creo que quiso seguir hablando, pero hasta donde sé yo soy al único que ha amado y ama**

 **― Con que un chico...**

 **― Puede que sea eso, a esa edad los sentimientos son mas fuerte. La cena ya esta lista, a la mesa.**

 **Ahora mismo... creo que tengo mucho miedo. Asentí con una sonrisa caminando con ella al comedor para dejar las bandejas. Bueno... me toca prepararme para casi morir...**

 _ **/_•_•_•_/**_

 **Aaah... cerré con fuerza los ojos dejando salir todo mi liquido. cada día me hace sentir mejor cada vez que se pone entre mis piernas. Sacó con lentitud mi miembro de su boca relamiéndose las pocas gotas blancas en sus labios. Me sonrió con perversión mirándome a los ojos mientras se levantaba sentándose en mis piernas besándome con pasión.**

 **―Mamoru... Dame todo...**

 **Ese susurro en mi oído me volvía loco. Soy un hombre no me juzguéis. Una mujer como Natsumi frente a ti, desnuda y pidiendo que le des todo... uf.. es demasiado. Le abrace con fuerza tumbándola en la cama empezando a lamer su pecho llegando a su pezón para morderlo con suavidad.**

 **Como cada noche ella se quedaba en la cama durmiendo y yo tenía que ir abajo a tirar todos los preservativos que usemos. Pase una mano por mi cabello. Uf... Estaba agotado, ¿cuantos años mas podre aguantar sin que tenga que recubrir a esa pastilla azul? Jaja que digo. Soy todo un hombre...**

 **¿Cómo seguirá Drago?**

 **¿¡Qué cojones!? ¿¡Qué hago pensando en mi alumna ahora!? Y mas desnudo. Ay... Me siento como un pedófilo ahora mismo jajaja. Pero en verdad me preocupa. ¿Seguirá llorando? ¿Estará aún triste?... ¿y ese chico? ¿Sería el que le gusta o solo un amigo?**

 **― Ay... deja de pensar en eso... y mas así.**

 **Tome un largo trago de agua antes de volver a subir dispuesto a dormir, este día ha sido muy largo.**

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. 003 ESTE TÍO ES MUY RARO

**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**

* * *

 **•**

 **_Capitulo 003: Este tío es muy raro._**  
 **•**

 _Miraba el celular con_ tristeza. _Quería volver a llorar. Cuando salí pude hablar con_ _Goenji_ _... parecía tan feliz, se nota que esta con..._

 _Mierda, volvía a empezar a llorar, los ojos ya me comenzaban a doler._

 **Lika : **  
OMG! Q alegria Haru!

 **Toko : **  
venga Lika, aprende a escribir jaja. ¡Enhorabuena Haruna!

 **Haruna : **  
Jaja. Gracias chicas. Es tan mono, me ha llevado a por un helado .

 _Todos los mensajes me dolían... Me habría gustado tanto ser yo quien fuera a tomar un helado con él._

 _― Hermana. Mamá dice que bajes. La cena esta lista._

 _Arashi_ _abrió la puerta. ¿Acaso no sabe llamar?_

 _― No tengo hambre._

 _― Pero mamá se va a enfada._

 _― ¡Me da igual! ¡Vete ya!_

 _No me gusta tratarle así, pero no estoy de humor. Molesto de que le tirara un cojín cerro la puerta de un golpe. Lo siento peque... pero no estoy de humor._

 _Mi celular seguía sonando. Es el grupo, pero no quiero seguir leyendo. Sé que voy a llorar mucho mas._

 _¿Qué hora es?... al final de tanto llorar me he quedado dormida. Acaricio las sabanas de mi cama buscando el celular, pero lo que encuentro es muy diferente. Era algo parecido a unos cabellos y algo duro bajo ellos. Es_ _Ryû_ _. Aveces, cuando tiene miedo, viene a mi cuarto para dormir conmigo. Acaricio su mejilla ante de taparle con una fina manta._

 _―_ _Duerme bien mi pequeño..._

 _Le susurré con cariño mientras tomaba mi celular para bajar. Estaba todo en oscura, no se escuchaba nada, se nota que están todos durmiendo._

 **Mensaje de InaChat 47 de 2 conversaciones.**

 _Que pocos, esperaba que me hubieran_ _petado_ _el_ _chat_ _. Lo deje en la encimera, me moría de hambre. Tome una pizza del congelador, y tras quitar el plástico la metí en el horno. Con un vaso de agua volví a sentarme en la banqueta. Venga_ _Albin_ _... valor..._

 **Goenji (｡'▽'｡):** 5 mensajes.  
 **Chicas al poder :** 42 mensajes.

 _De verdad que estaba sorprendida. Mi corazón empezaba a latir muy deprisa. ¿Quería hablar conmigo?..._ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _..._

 _Sin pensarlo abrí el mensaje, quiero saber que me tiene que decir. Aun que primero... Es que es hermoso, su foto de perfil es tan hermosa..._

 _Y yo que nunca le podre ver así en persona... suelto un suspiro. Que mentiroso son los libros y películas, el amor no es bonito. Nada bonito._

 **Goenji** **(｡'▽'｡):**   
Ey, Drago. Quiero hablar contigo.

¿Drago?  
Uf...

supongo que estarás durmiendo.

Hablamos mañana. Buenas noches.

 _Que decepción... Bueno, al menos no me ha hablado de_ _Haruna_ _. Un largo suspiro. Aun no esta mi cena, por lo que me distraído viendo mis fotos. El grupo con las chicas he preferido leer por encima. Solo había cosas dolorosas. Paso las fotos una a una. En pocas salgo yo, no soy muy de fotos, pero cuando nos juntamos todo el equipo, todos, o tengo la oportunidad de estar al lado de_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _, aunque sea para una foto, me pongo. Me quedo mirando una foto. Es del año pasado en verano. Quedemos para ir todos a la piscina. Salimos todos pero aun lado, casi ni se nos ve, estamos_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _y yo. En la foto salgo roja como un tomate, todos creen que es por el sol, pero la verdad esta oculta por_ _Kido_ _-_ _sa_ _n_ _. De solo recordarlo me sonrojo._ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _se puso a mi lado y me pego mas a el poniendo una mano en mi cintura. Me sentí con tantas ganas de besarle en ese momento. Menos mal que no lo hice, habría sido tan humillante..._

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 _El despertado había sonado hace rato, aun así no quería levantarme. No me veo preparada para ver a la nueva pareja de clase. El sonido de mi puerta siendo golpeada me saca de mis pensamientos._

 _—_ _Albin_ _... Cielo._

 _Es mi madre. Esa voz tan tranquila a entrar, y que hubiera llamado me lo delataban. Me levante un poco mirando a la puerta._

 _—_ _Ssssh_ _,_ _Ryû_ _esta aquí._

 _Le avise mientras encendía la_ _lamparita_ _de mi mesa de noche. Aunque ya era de día no se toba en mi cuarto, nunca me gusto despertar por la luz que entrar de la ventana, por eso siempre bajo todo lo posible la persiana. Mi madre se sienta en la silla de mi escritorio, la cual la a ha puesto a mi lado. Me mira a los ojo, puedo notar un poco de preocupación en ellos._

— _¿Qué te sucede, hija? Anoche no bajaste a cenar._

 _No quería que preguntar, lo ultimo que quería ahora mismo es de lo que paso ayer. Solo recordarlo me duele._

 _— ¿Es algo del equipo? Nunca has estado así antes si no era por eso..._

 _Susurró preocupada mientras me miraba y peinaba mi cabello. Ya_ _os_ _dije que no soy de esas chicas enamoradiza y que no voy contando por ahí lo de_ _Goenji_ _, y mucho menos a mi madre. Solo miro mi mano apoyada en el colchón, no quiero hablar. Mi madre acaba soltando un largo suspiro antes de levantarse._

 _— Esta bien, no me cuentes... ya es hora de levantarse. Vamos._

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 _No fue un desayuno muy tranquilo. Aun que mis padres estaban esa mañana, y mi madre se encargo de los bentos, fue muy pesada._ _Arashi_ aun estaba resistido por lo de anoche, y mi padre no paraba de intentar sacarme porque no baje anoche. Terminé el desayuno, me despedí de mis padres y abuelo y salí de casa. Como cada mañana ahí esta Shiro, esperándome en la entrada de su casa. aunque esta mañana fue distinto. En vez de esperar a que llegara y saludarme con la mano y una sonrisa, se lanzo abrazarme con fuerza. Lo sabia. Sabia lo que pasó ayer. Quería volver a llorar. Agarre con fuerza su chaqueta escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

— Tranquila... puedes llorar todo lo que quietas. Yo estoy aquí.

Sus palabras no me tranquilizaban, solo hacían que las lágrimas estuvieran apunto de salir, pero no, no podía ponerme a llorar ahora... puede que luego, a solas.

Comencemos a caminar, ambos íbamos callados, mirando al frente. Conozco a Shiro, y sé perfectamente que se muere se ganas de volver abrazarme, pero esta vez para que me desahogue. Me conoce muy bien, sabe perfectamente que no estoy en mi mejor momento aunque quiera aparentar.

Una vez en la entrada nos encontremos con la mayoría de nuestro amigos. Menos mal, aun no ha llegado.

— Buenos días parejita.— dijo burlón Kogure. Es todo un trasto.  
— Dejad eso ya, Albin y yo solo somos amigos.

asenti con el comentario de Shiro, ya me comienza hartar todas esas bromas. Pero no estoy para comenzar una discusión y acabar bromeando. Seguimos en ese lugar por largo rato. Desde el año pasado nos gusta quedarnos bajo este árbol a entrar en la prepa.

— Ya, el gol de King fue genial.

— ¿¡Qué dices!? Fue mucho mejor el de Yuuki. Un disparo directo.

Ah, es verdad. Ahora que les escucho hablar de fútbol me acuerdo del profesor. Seguro que les interesa el equipo a todos.

— Ne, chicos. Ahora que me acuerdo. Ayer me encontré con el nuevo profesor se gimnasia, y me dijo que quiere abrir un club de fútbol.  
— ¿Enserio?... ¡Eso suena genial!— dijo animada Toko.  
— Si, podría estar bien.— ahora era Kido-san.

Entre todos nos pusimos hablar del tema. La mayoría irían a ver al profesor, me alegra que vaya a tener jugadores.

— ¡Hola! Buenos días.

Es voz alegre me sorprendió. Era Haruna. No quería dejar de ver a Ichinose y lo demás, no quería ver a la parejita, seguro que fue a por ella y vinieron tomados de la mano... Goenji. Agarre todo mi valor y le mire, es mi amiga, no le puedo negar el saludo por eso.

— Buenos días, Haruna, G-

Me quede callada enseguida a ver que llegaba sola. ¿Dónde esta Goenji?

Permanecimos allí por unos minutos más. Ahora que quedaba unos diez minutos para tocar comencemos a caminar a dentro. No me apetecía hablar con nadie, por lo que me quede un poco mas atrás. Goenji aun no llegaba, y el no es de llegar tarde. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, es un mensaje. ¿Quien sera?...

 **Inachat: tienes un nuevo mensaje de Goenji(｡'▽'｡)**

 _Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Cierto, anoche quiso hablar conmigo, ¿qué sera? El celular seguía vibrando, ahora eran tres mensaje. Fui al baño para leer los menaje sin miedo a que un profesor me lo quitara. Tome aire y mientras los soltaba abrí el mensaje_.

 **Goenji (｡'▽'｡):**  
Buenos días Drago.  
Vaya... Quería hablar contigo a solas, pero estabas reunida con todos.  
Te parece bien qué hablemos después de clases? En la azotea.

 _¿Quiere... hablar... Conmigo... A solas? Me va a dar algo como mi estúpido corazón no pare de latir así._

 **AlbinD :**  
Buenos días Goenji.  
Claro que podemos hablar. ^•^  
¿De qué se trata?  
Si quieres nos vemos allí en el recreo.

 _Trago duro a ver que a leído mi menaje y esta en_ linea. _En poco tiempo tengo la contestación._

 **Goenji (｡'▽'｡):**  
No, mejor después se clase, así nadie nos molesta.

 **AlbinD :**  
Esta bien. ¿Tan importante es?

 **Goenji (｡'▽'｡):**  
Es un secreto ;)  
Anda, ven a clase que vas ha llegar tarde.

 _Ese fue el ultimo mensaje antes de dejar de estar en_ linea _. Suspire volviendo a guardar mi celular para subir deprisa. Al final me castiga. El segundo días._

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 _Siempre he comido con las chicas, pero hoy... sera mejor guardar las distancias. La mejor elección para no ser encontrada es la azotea. Nunca he subido aquí, así que sera el ultimo sitio donde me busquen._

 _Un_ _lago suspiro_ _escapa de mis labios. ¿Por qué_ _no puedo_ _tener un amor de cuento? Es_ _la primera_ _vez que me enamoro, siempre ayudo a todos, pienso que soy una buena persa. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el mundo me maltrata de esta forma? Otro suspiro. Debería alegrarme por_ _Haruna_ _, a ella le gusta_ _Goenji_ _y me ha ganado... debería estar feliz por mis amigos, pero aun así..._

 _— ¡Oh! Drago, no sabía que venias a comer aquí._

 _Esa voz tan alegre, tan enérgica... no hay dudas, es el profesor_ _Endo_ _. Lentamente giro mi cabeza para verle, en verdad quería estar sola..._

 _— Hola profesor._

 _Con una sonrisa en sus labios se acerco a mi. Hoy hacía calor, por lo que llevaba su chamarra blanca atada a la cintura. Si que tiene músculos el profesor. ¿Qué? Miro de nuevo al frente ante ese pensamiento. Vale, sí, esa camiseta naranja le marca algunos musculo, pero nones plan de pensar_ _eso de_ _tú profesor._

 _Nos quedemos en_ _silencio_ _. Él fue a sentarse a una de las bancas mientras bebía un jugo, parece que ha comprado su comida en una de las maquinas. ¿Sabrá que hay una cafetería? Yo estoy parada frente la vaya, no miro nada en especial, solo_ _quiero dejar_ _de pensar._

 _—_ _Um_ _... ¿aun estas mal?_

 _El susurro del profesor_ _Endo_ _me sorprendió. Apreté mis labios a no querer contestar, pero algo me dice que si_ _non lo hago_ _no me dejara en paz._

 _— ... es lo mas normal... creo._  
 _— Entonces sí tiene que ver con un chico..._

 _Le miré extrañada. Su tono de voz era de pregunta, pero_ _su rostro_ _parecía estar muy seguro. Me miro a_ _los ojos_ _con esa sonrisa. Comienza a enojarme. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso era tonto o qué? Este tío es muy raro._

 _— No le interesa._ _Tsk_ _...— proteste mirando a otro lado, ¿quien se cree_ _que es_ _?_  
 _— ¿Ah? Perdona, no te molestes. Solo me quede preocupado._  
 _— No tenía porque._

 _Volví a mirar la nada, y el silencio volvió, aunque no duro mucho. De nuevo comenzó hablar, esta vez del equipo de fútbol. Un... cuando habla de_ _otra cosa que no sea yo, comienza a caerme bien._

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. 004 NACE EL EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL

**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**

* * *

 **•**

 **_Capitulo 004: Nace el equipo de fútbol._**  
 **•**

 _ **No me lo podía creer. ¡Los amigos de Drago estaban interesados! Me emocionaba tanto saber que había alumnos que le gustaba el fútbol.**_

 _ **— Vaya, muchas gracias por decirles sobre el equipo. ¿Enserio que no quieres entrar?**_

 _ **Le miraba con una sonrisa. Ella aun sigue con esa cara tan seria y sus ojos sin vida. Estoy seguro que ella no es así. Esta chica no puede hacer así, aun que sea un neko no siempre puede ser así de arisca. Ayer le pasó algo muy malo.**_

 _ **— Ya le dije que estoy en el club de basket. Prefiero seguir ahí.**_  
 _ **— Jajaja, al menos tenía que intentarlo.**_

 _ **Y lo seguiré intentando hasta que digas que si. Si puede jugar al basket siendo tan pequeña, es que tiene que ser muy buena.**_

 _ **— Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— solo hizo un ruido para hacerme saber que me escuchaba.— ¿eres titular en tu equipo?**_

 _ **Parece que mi pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Dejo de mirarme y volvió su mirada a ese punto que lleva viendo desde que estoy aquí. ¿Qué se supone que hay ahí?**_

 _ **— Si. Aunque empecé hacerlo a final de la temporada.**_

 _ **Lo sabía, esta chica tiene que tener un potencial físico increíble, porque siendo tan pequeña y con ese cuerpecito, llegar a titular es casi imposible. ¡aaaah! Tengo muchas ganas de comenzar con los entrenamientos.**_

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 _Esto cada vez se hacía mas insoportable, y eso que habían pasado dos semanas. Segunda clases tras el recreo y estamos en el laboratorio. ¿Por qué? Porque no esta_ _Shiro_ _aquí. Él sería mi compañero, y no_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _. Me encanta estar tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo lo odio, odio saber que este chico tan maravilloso nunca podrá ser mio._

 _El laboratorio es grande, hay unas catorce mesas, siete a cada lado del aula y cada una es perfecta para dos alumnos._

 _— Oye... ¿no te parece que este profesor esta peor que el anterior?_

 _Escuche que le decía uno de mis compañero o otro. Bueno... Mas o menos, el del año pasado entraba saludando al esqueleto, decía que era el mejor jugando al escondite, y esos chistes malos, pero lo mas raro que hizo fue en mitad de un examen: se puso junto a la ventana y empezó a "declarar" su amor a un cerezo. ¿Enserio? Sí._

— _Bien chicos. Ya han pasado dos semanas, es tiempo suficiente para que todos tengan sus libros de texto. Hoy comenzaremos a dar clase._

 _Este año dieron la lista de libros un poco tarde, ya que los cambiaron, por eso aun no empezamos con las clases. Pero este loco profesor no perdió el tiempo y nos puso pruebas de nivel, o documentales cada vez que estábamos en su clase._

 _Comenzó anotar unas cosas en el_ _pizarron_ _, me disponía a copiar pero alguien llamó._ _Llámame rara... pero esa llamada a la puerta me da muy mala espina..._

 _—_ _Disculpa_ _, perdona, creía que no había nadie._

 _Ay no... ¿él? ¿De verdad? ¿Tenía que ser él?_

 _— ¿Qué sucede,_ _Sr_ _._ _Endo_ _?_  
 _— Solo quería colgar un cartel, pero no se preocupe, no_ _interrumpo_ _más._  
 _— No tranquilo, pase. ¿De que es ese cartel?_

 _Gracias director. Contratas a dos profesores jóvenes, que nos alegra la vista a mas e de una, y uno, pero acaba_ _pasando_ _esto, entre tanto viejos se hacen amigos. Ay... Ya he tenido bastante_ _estas semanas con lo mio como para esto ahora._

—Sino le importa perfecto.—Volvía a sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta. ¿No se cansa, o qué?— ah... Buenas chicos, quiero deciros que mañana, después la clases comenzarán las pruebas para el equipo de soccer. Solo traigan ropa deportiva.

 _Esa sonrisa de tonto me hacía enojar, enserio, ¿no sabe hacer otra cosa? Un largo suspiro escapó de mis labios._

 _— ... ¿qué te sucede?_

 _La voz de_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho mas de prisa. Le mire con una leve sonrisa y_ negué. _Demasiado nerviosa como para pronunciar palabra._

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 ** _Estoy tan contento. Después de dos duras semanas por fin esta todo preparado. Con una enorme sonrisa me dirijo al gimnasio, necesito tomar unos balones y conos, para tenerlos ya preparados para mañana._**

 ** _A llegar pude escuchar el rebotar de un balón, era rápido. Un chirido, silencio, y las cuerdas rozando con el balón. Una y otra vez igual. Wa, quien este entrenando lo esta haciendo muy enserio. Animado entre para ver quien era, no me espere ver aquello. Drago, la neko-chan tan pequeña estaba dando un salto que su hombro casi pasa el aro, lanzó y anoto de canasta a canasta. ¡Sabia que era muy buena!_**

 ** _— Buen salto— con una sonrisa comencé aplaudir. Ella me miró, creo que se enfado un poco a verme._**  
 ** _— Profesor Endo...— el susurro escapo de sus labios, mientras me miraba yo me acercaba a ella._**  
 ** _— Eres muy buena. ¡Saltas mucho! Jajaja. Eres toda una entusiasta, aun no ha comenzado el entrenamiento y ya estas aquí practicando, me apasiona tanto eso._**  
 ** _—... La practica ya ha comenzado..._**

 ** _Su afirmación me dejo sin habla... a ya, es que las demás están cambiándose, claro._**

 ** _— Aun así. Todas se están cambiando y tú ya estas practicando. Se nota que te gusta el basket._**

 _Quise pegarle. Pero es mi profesor, debo controlarme. Solté un largo suspiro y fui a por el balón sin querer seguir hablando con él. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué con una sonrisa se puede solucionar todo? ¿Enserio?_ _Tsk_ _..._

 _Tome el balón acariciando su rugosa capa mientras lo hacía girar entre mis manos. Era cuestión de tiempo que me echaran de aquí..._

 _— Esto... Creo que sera mejor dejarte practicar. Perdona si te he interrumpido.— no le miré... Pero aun así sé que todo lo dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Escuche sus pasos. Como se abría una puerta, seguro la del material. Más pasos, algunas cosas cayeron al suelo._ _Uf_ _... Aun no salia. Lance el balón al_ _carrito_ _con los demás y fui a donde estaba él. Al asomarme tuve que aguantar la risa. Estaba enredado entre aros y cuerdas. Que tierno, me recuerda a ese cachorro de león que_ _vi_ _en ese vídeo de_ _InaTube_ _._

 _— ¿Se encuentra bien profesor?_  
 _— Ah, Drago..._

 _Levantó la cabeza para verme, volvió a sonreír._ _Uf_ _... Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ella si quiero sobrevivir el curso, porque algo me dice que le voy a ver muchas veces..._

 _— Si, descuida, estoy genial, solo un poco enredado._ _Jajaja_

 _Su humor era tan... Poco gracioso, aún así le_ _sonreí_ _y me acerque ayudarle a salir de ese enredo._

 _—_ _Gacias_ _. No sé como se acabaron cayendo.— dijo mientras colgaba los aros en su lugar._  
 _— El enganche, esta suelto. Siempre pasa._  
 _— Vaya... Habrá que arreglarlo, no es bueno que se caiga de nevo, y menos sobre un alumno._

 _De nuevo esa sonrisa. Enserio, ¿nunca se cansa? No estuvimos hablando mucho más, enseguida se fue. Tomo un_ _carrito_ _con balones de fútbol, unos conos y poca cosa mas, seguro para mañana, y se fue. Ahora que no estaba podría volver a entrenar. Aun que no vale la pena, no hay nadie mas. Las de tercero se graduaron, y las que antes estaban en segundo, a estar en el último año no quieren seguir jugando, tienen que pensar en su futuro. Tampoco eran mucho, solo tres chicas. No puedo quejarme, de primero solo estaba yo. El equipo esta completo por las_ _sempais_ _que se graduaron._ _Uf_ _... Si sigo siendo la única en el club... Pronto lo cerraran._

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 _ **Todo listo. Ya tengo todo listo para mañana. Me estiro aun sentado en la mesa del club. Están complicado programar entrenamientos, y mas sin saber nada del equipo. Aun que ya me hago una idea de quienes entraran.**_

 _ **Tachimukai, un chico de primer año. En clase de gimnasia es muy tranquilo y tímido, pero aun así se notan sus reflejos y fuerza en los ejercicios.**_

 _ **Kogure, otro de primero. Es un trasto, siempre riendo y haciendo bromas. Seguro que sera difícil controlarle en la practica, pero eso no quita el poder que esconde.**_

 _ **Nagumo, es de segundo. Sí Kogure es un trasto él es peor. En estas semanas a pasado mas tiempo en el aula de castigo que en clase normal. Su arrogancia le hace fuerte y querer superarse así mismo. Al igual sus amigos: Suzuno, Fudo y FubukiAtsuya.**_

 _ **Kido, otro de segundo. Es tranquilo, se nota su seguridad y fuerza. En mi clase se puede quedar un poco al margen, pero cuando comienza, no hay quien le pare. En los juegos de estrategia siempre gana su equipo. ¿Sera por él?**_

 _ **Tsunami, uno de tercero. Es alegre y energético, siempre esta calmando a sus compañeros e intentando hacer que dejen de pelear si ha comenzado alguna pelea. Me contó hace tiempo que en Okinawa, de donde es él, siempre estaba haciendo surf. Se nota en lo atlético que es.**_

 _ **Me gustaría que todos ellos vinieran a la prueba. Sería tan genial... aunque seguro que mas de la mitad ni se pasan a ver como va la cosa. Jaja.. Tendré que buscar otro método si eso pasa.**_

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

 _Es tarde, pero me da igual. Comienza a oscurecer, y todo mi esfuerzo no servirá para nada, pero me da igual. Quiero seguir practicando, prácticas y practicar sin descanso, necesito estar ocupada, dejar de pensar en mi problemas, sobre todo en el de amor imposible._

 _— ¿Aun entrenando?_

 _La voz divertida de mi amigo me hizo parar. Con la respiración agitada miré a donde estaba. Shiro... Su leve sonrisa me tranquilizaba, incluso me gustaba, se le veía mas tierno._

 _— No deberías matarte... mañana no podrás levantarte_  
 _— Ja... ¿Qué importa?..—me fije mas en él. No llevaba el uniforme escolar, si no uno de fútbol soccer. Seguro que sigue entrenando para las pruebas, desde que se lo dije algunos comenzaron a prepararse.— Tú tampoco deberías esforzarte de mas._  
 _— ¿Ah? Yo no me esfuerzo de más, solo doy todo lo que tengo.— Ese intento de arrogancia me recordó a Atsuya.— Bueno... ¿Al final que pasó con Goenji? No me contaste mucho de vuestra charla secreta._

 _Ese tono picaro y bromista me molestó un poquito... sé lo que quería decir, sé que solo era una broma... pero pensar que nunca pasara eso... me molesta y entristece._

 _— ja... ya le gustaría a mi... y a ti así tendrías el camino libre para Haruna._  
 _— jaja, me has pillado.— intentaba hacer parecer una broma, pero conozco perfectamente quien le gusta.— Oye, que he venido hablar de ti. No de mi. ¿Me vas a contar o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza?_  
 _— Uy. Sera divertido ver como lo intentas._

 _Con una risa bromista cojo el balón para llevarlo a su sitio, y acabamos sentados en el suelo._

 _— ... en verdad no me dijo nada fuera de lo normal... me parecieron hasta extraños sus mensajes. Goenji-kun suele ser mas directo y menos bromista._  
 _— ... ya... ¿Y eso quiere decir..?_  
 _— Tonto... quiere decir, que según él, no mando esos mensajes. Sí los de la noche, solo quería terminar la charla que tuvimos a la salida. Pero que no mando los de esa mañana._  
 _— Que raro... Yo le me pareció verle con el celular cuando fui hablar con mi hermano. Me pareció verle algo escondido, como nos ponemos todos para que no nos pillen._  
 _—Ya veo... Pues me dijo que no fue él. Pero... Yo le note algo intranquilo... Como si no quisiera hablar del tema..._  
 _— Um... Goenji es muy raro. ¿Que le vamos hace?_

 _Una leve risa. Que razón tiene, aun así le sigo amando._

 _— Oye, ¿recoges y vienes conmigo a entrenar?_

 _Le mire confundida, pero que mas da. Aquí no estoy haciendo gran cosa, y seguro que él también quiere olvidar. Después de todo, Goenji-kun y él son buenos amigos, y él esta saliendo con la chica que le gusta. Todos piensa que Shiro es un ligon, que se lleva a las chicas por donde quiere, y si quisiera lo haría, a donde va siempre hay alguna que va detrás de él._

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 ** _Ya toca regresar a casa, estos días que no hace tanto calor prefiero ir a trabajar y volver a casa andando. El atardecer se oculta por los edificios y la suave brisa me encanta. Se siente tan bien dar un paseo en estas fechas, se siente tan bien que no me importa llegar tarde a casa. ¿Qué es lo peor que me pase? ¿Qué se enfríe la cena? Bueno... sera una pena, pero nos tocara pedir por celular._**

 ** _Caminaba con tranquilidad por un puente con unos relámpagos entre las vigas de metal. Que recuerdo... hace unos años yo venia aquí para entrenar junto a mis amigos y compañeros. La sonrisa se agrando en mis labios mientras me echaba en la barra mirando abajo, viendo como dos jóvenes jugaban. Se les ve tan felices. Recuerdo cuando jugar era eso, felicidad... es tan distinto fuera de los torneos juveniles._**

 ** _— ¡Shiro!_**

 ** _El grito del chico con la gorra me saco de mis pensamiento. Poco antes de llegar a la portería levantó el balón para ponérselo a su compañero. El chico de cabello plateado salto tras el balón dándole una patada de lado, haciendo que este se volviera amarillo y comenzara a resevir unos zarpasos de diversas direcciones, el chico quedo de rodillas bajo el balón, hizo unos movimientos con los brazos como si arañara a algo mientras rugía. El balón tomo mucho más poder, incluso el balón se dividió en tres, junto a su rugido apareció un lobo tras los balones que hacía lo mismo. El grito acabo y los tres balones se unieron en uno dirigiéndose con gran velocidad a la portería. Menudo disparo..._**

 ** _— ¡Ha sido increíble Shiro!_**

 ** _Volví a escuchar a su amigo, aun que me suena esa voz. No logre escuchar nada más. Normal, novan a estar gritando todo el día. Pero con esto... ese chico es Fubuki Shiro, otro de mis alumnos... ¡ay tengo tantas ganas que llegue mañana para poder comenzar!_**

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 _Shiro y yo continuemos entrenando por un rato más. Había completado su hissatsu._ Lobo Legendario. _Entre los dos le pusimos ese nombre. Le quedaba genial jaja. Ya era de noche y nuestras madre ya nos habían llamado hace mucho tiempo. Debemos volver._

 _— A sido genial entrenar contigo Albin. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos._

 _Su tono alegre me hizo sonreirle. Tiene razón, desde que entremos en preparatoria no hemos jugado juntos. Yo me uní al equipo de basket y él... bueno, a no ver ningún equipo que le interesara decidió salir con nuestros amigos y acercarse más a quien yo me sé, pero... al igual que a mi no le ha servido para nada._

 _— Es cierto. Ambos hemos estado muy ocupados._ _— Reí bajo mientras me quitaba la gorra revolver mi cabello._

 _— Deberías hacer la prueba._ El fútbol soccer corre por tus venas. _— Hizo una pausa para beber un poco de agua._ _—_ _Además... tal y como esta el equipo... ¿podrás salvarlo?_

 _Me calle... no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea si podría salvar al equipo, o si podría conseguir por lo menos cuatro chicas más. Como respuesta solo suspire y me puse la chaqueta. Me conocía y sabía perfectamente que quería decir: "no me hables de ese tema". Una leve risa escapó de sus labios._

 _— Esta bien pequeña, no volveré a sacar ese tema._ _— Comenzó a reír mientras revolvía mi cabello._

 _Shiro es el más bajo de nuestro amigos, aun así, aun que es bajo, sigue siendo más alto que yo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan pequeña? Continuemos hablando mientras caminábamos a casa, y aun que estaba comenzando a olvidar mi gran problema, y parece que Shiro también, nos encontremos con ambos. Cuando pasemos por una de las calles del barrió comercial nos encontremos con Goenji-kun y Haruna, tomados de la mano. Ay dio... ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo y sexy? Me moría a verle sin el uniforme escolar. Unos vaqueros anchos por dentro de sus deportivas, una camiseta blanca algo ajustada con algunos detalles en plateado, encima una chaqueta marrón abierta. Esa ropa tan sencilla, tan básica... ¿cómo le podía hacer ver tan perfecto?_

 _— Hola chicos. ¿De entrenar?_

 _Nos saludo Haruna a tenernos enfrente. Ay... voy acabar muriendo por este amor no correspondido._

 _— Hola. Sí, vengo de echarle una mano a Shiro para la prueba de mañana._

 _— Vaya... sí se que teníais entrenamientos para mañana me habría apuntado._

 _Con ese comentario miré a Goenji-kun. ¿De verdad? ay Dios... ¿por qué no mejor entrenar los dos a solas y acabar como en esas series, películas, o lo que que sea? Albin, vuelve al mundo real y deja de decir esas tonterías. Es el novio de TÚ amiga, no le puedes hacer eso._

 _— Sí, seguro que os habríais pasado genial entrenado juntos._

 _— Claro, y tú nos animarías, ¿no Haruna?_

 _Con disimulo le dí un codazo a Shiro, esa sonrisa de bobo que se le puso le delataba. ¡Que esta su novio delante! Ay... esto es insoportable._

 _— Claro, tendrá que venir animarme, ¿no?_ _— La sonrisa de Goenji-kun hizo que se rompiera mucho más mi corazón, era la misma sonrisa que la de de Shiro y no iba dirigida a mi, sino a Haruna. Solo sonreí y asentí._

 _— Eso es obvio jaja. Mañana iré a ver su prueba. Mucha suerte a los dos._

 _— ¿No te unirás?_ _— Aunque me miraba con su típica seriedad le tone algo asombrado._

 _— No... ya sabes que estoy en el club de basket._

 _Continuemos hablando por un rato más, incluso estábamos hablando de ir con ellos a comer algo, menos mal que Shiro estuvo rápido y se inventó una buena escusa para marcharnos. No que creo que hubiéramos soportado una noche con la pareja feliz..._

 ** _/_·_·_·_/_**

 ** _El trabajo ha acabo y por fin comenzará la prueba para el equipo, tengo tanta ganas de ver quien quiere entrar y quien no. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro comence a preparar todo lo necesario. Según iba colocando cosa pude ver como estudiantes se colocaban al rededor de la pista, algunos iba de deporte, otros con el uniforme, espero que todos los que vienen con ropa deportiva venga para el equipo, Sera tan genial._**

 ** _Al acabar de poner todo en su lugar espere por un rato a que empezara a llegar la gente, sonreí a ver a Drago, bueno... estaba con el uniforme escolar, pero algo es algo, ha venido a la prueba. Unos minutos más de espera y en la cancha ya había algunos de alumnos preparados. Falle, ayer con los que suponía que vendría a la prueba e fallado. Solo Kogure, Tsunami, Tachimukai y Kido. Solo ellos están en la cancha, pero por el alrededor puedo ver a los demás. Con una enorme sonrisa miré a todos y coloqué mis manos en la caderas._**

 ** _— ¡Bien muchachos! ¿Os gusta el Fútbol?_**

 ** _Todos me vieron confundidos, incluso se miraron entre ellos sin entender._**

 ** _— Claro. Sino, no estaría aquí._**

 ** _La respuesta de Handa hizo que me sintiera aun más feliz._**

 ** _— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Piensan igual que su compañero?_**

 ** _eché una rápida miranda a todo, su cara de confusión ahora era una decidida, por lo menos en la mayoría._**

 ** _— No hace falta que respondan, sus miradas me lo dice todo._ _— Cerré los ojos. Me sentía tan feliz, iba a poder ayudar y hacer madurar a estos chicos como me enseño mi entrenador. Los abrí y les miré con una sonrisa divertida._ _— ¡Genial equipo! Comencemos con el entrenamiento._ _— Ante la mirada confundida de todos alce el puño. Hoy nace el equipo de fútbol soccer._**

 ** _Continuará..._**


	6. 005 DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA

**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**

* * *

 **•**

 **_Capitulo 005: No parare hasta que aceptes._**

 **•**

 ** _To_ _dos me miraron sorprendidos._ _Jaja_ _, seguro que se esperaban pruebas y demás, pero ahora mismo el equipo no esta para elegir, además, si están aquí es porque le gusta el fútbol, y eso es suficiente para mi._**

 ** _— P-_ _pe_ _-pero... profesor... ¿cómo que estamos admitidos?— Me dijo sorprendida_ _Toko_ _, esa chica de cabello rosa._**  
 ** _— Pues eso. Que estáis dentro._ _Os_ _gusta el fútbol, eso es lo importante y único que se necesita. ¿Qué no sabéis jugar? No pasa nada, ¿para qué sirven los entrenamientos?_**

 ** _Se miraron entre ellos sin entender, aunque la mayoría sonreían. Me gustaba que mis palabras les hubiera motivado. Tras los jugadores llego a ver a Drago, sonreía, un poco, pero sonríe. Que linda sonrisa..._**

 ** _— Si estamos dentro, eso que nos quitamos— llegue a escuchar a uno de los chicos, este tiene el pelo crema._ _Goenji_ _._**  
 ** _—_ _Eh_ _, no habrá prueba, pero sí entrenamiento— vuelvo a captar su anexión mientras tomo la carpeta con un_ _boli_ _y hojas—. Empecemos por decir vuestros nombres y posiciones._**

 ** _/_•_•_•_/_**

 ** _No les forcé mucho, un entrenamiento tranquilo, solo quería saber hasta donde pueden llegar y cuanto pueden dar. Algunos tienen menos condición física, pero todo se soluciona con entrenamiento. Todos los que fueron a ver la prueba acabaron por marcharse, aun que en verdad algunos y algunas se quedaron hasta casi al final. Me abría gustado tanto que se quedara algo mas..._**

 ** _Recojo todo mientras los chicos y chicas han ido a las duchas._**

 ** _—_ _Os_ _gusta el fútbol, eso es lo importante y único que se necesita._**

 ** _Esa dulce voz..._ _jaja_ _para ser una niña es bastante bonita. Sonrío y miro a mi espalda para verle._**

 ** _— ... ¿no tenías una frase mas cursi para decirles?_**  
 ** _—_ _Jajaja_ _. ¿Es cursi? A mi me parece una frase muy motivadora. ¿Por qué no te pusiste en la fila? Te estaba esperando._**

 ** _Se mantuvo en silencio. Cogió un balón y lo lanzó al cesto_ _, h_ _aciendo que entra_ _._**

 ** _—_ _Po_ _r esto. Soy jugadora de_ _basket_ _, no de fútbol._**  
 ** _—ay... Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?_**

 ** _Es extraño, pero me gusta esta "discusión" nuestra._**

 ** _—_ _Goenji_ _._**

 ** _Una voz alegre_ _y animada_ _llamo mi atención. Junto a las escaleras por encima del terreno había una chica de cabello azulado que espera a_ _Goenji_ _. Es un chico muy serio,_ _incluso podrían decir que no siente felicidad_ _. Pero parece que con esa chica no, menudo beso._ _Jaja_ _en mis años me habrían echado una buena regañina... Ay... ¿cuándo envejecí tanto para hablar como mi abuelo? Bah, son jóvenes, que mas da. Volví a mirar a Drago... se me cayó el alma al suelo._**

 ** _— Drago..._**

 ** _Susurré mientras me acercaba a ella, ¿y ese cambio de humor? De repente volvió hacer ese pequeño_ _neko_ _indefenso que me necesitaba. No tuve la oportunidad de acercarme_ _lo suficiente_ _cuando ella se dio la vuelta levantando_ _su brazo_ _a la altura de sus ojos. Estaba llorando..._**

 ** _— ..._**

 ** _No dijo nada, solo movió la mano en forma se despedida. Pequeña_ _neko-chan_ _..._**

 ** _/_•_•_•_/_**

 **(C-R18)**

 ** _Agarraba_ _con fuerza las caderas de mi mujer, el_ _vaivén_ _de nuestros cuerpos casi era el mismo, sentía su humedad, como cada gemido_ _que escapaba_ _de su garganta me_ _excitaba_ _mas . Ella sobre mi se ayudaba de sus piernas, y que yo sujeto sus firmes nalgas para aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas . El rebotar de sus pecho me llamaban, es tan_ _excitante_ _ver_ _como se mueven. En un rápido movimiento tomo su botón rosado entre mis labios apretándolo con suavidad. Nuevos gemidos. No_ _aguantare_ _mucho mas. Un largo y fuerte gemido escapó de_ _sus labios_ _, de los mios un quejido ronco a notar como arañaba mi espalda. Note como su vagina apretaba mi miembro a llegar al orgasmo, no duré mas de dos embestidas más antes de llenar el látex con mi semilla._**

 **(F-R18)**

 ** _Terminé_ _con mi_ _rutina tras nuestra sesión de consumar el matrimonio. Que forma mas estúpida de decir FOLLAR. Agotado me acosté a mi lado de la cama. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... y_ _como cada_ _noche , me vuelve a usar como colchón. Pasé mi brazo tras_ _su espalda_ _apoyándola en_ _su cintura_ _. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Recuerdo los primeros años. Los dos nos amábamos, deseábamos estar con el otro. ¿Cómo lleguemos a esto? A un amor poco comparable al de hace años, a una relación de solo sexo. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos. Intento dormir, pero_ _no puedo_ _. La imagen de Drago llorando me destroza. ¿Cómo he llegado_ _a tener_ _ese cariño por una alumna?..._**

 ** _/_•_•_•_/_**

 ** _El equipo marcha con buen ritmo. Una semana comenzando con los entrenamiento y el equipo esta perfecto. Once jugadores, unos pocos suplente, incluso gerentes. Aunque esto ultimo... desde que esa chica de cabello azul esta como gerente Drago no ha vuelto a pisar los entrenamientos..._**

 ** _Como de costumbre,_ _arrastró_ _el_ _carrito_ _con todo_ _lo necesario_ _para el entrenamiento de vuelta a la sede. Antes de seguir por el corto camino de tierra miro donde el gimnasio. ¿Estará ahí?_**

 ** _/_•_•_•_/_**

 ** _¿Y yo que sabía que iba acabar haciendo este tiempo? Es el ultimo día de primavera, en la mañana y tarde hizo un día genial, incluso en las noticias dijeron que haría un buen día, por eso decidí ir caminando a trabajar. No vuelvo hacer caso a las predicciones del tiempo. Consigo_ _resguardarme_ _de la lluvia bajo un toldo. De toldo en toldo... sí, mis cálculos son correctos: llegare empapado a casa._**

 ** _No puedo más, toda mi_ _ropa_ _esta empapada. Y aun me queda mucho para llegar a casa._ _Uf_ _... espero que este preparado el baño. Vuelvo a parar bajo un toldo, esta vez no me_ _fijo de_ _que es. Respiro agitado con mis_ _manos apoyadas_ _en mis rodillas. Los zapatos frente a mi confirmo que no estoy solo. Me levanto poco a poco. Unas piernas delgadas , una falda corta que casi puedo ver su trasero, una camisa grisácea pegada a su cuerpo, esta muy bien... espera... ¿¡Grisácea!? No puede ser. Levanto la cabeza viendo a la pequeña_ _neko_ _-_ _chan_ _empapada, logro ver como me mira de reojo sonrojada. Ay dios..._**

 ** _— ..._**  
 ** _— A ti también te ha pillado la lluvia, ¿no?— Trate de bromear para relajar la tensión, pero es imposible..._**

 ** _¿Como he podido pensar eso?... ¿Eso que quiere decir? Qué sino fuera mi alumna me habría fijado en ella.. Me fije un poco mas en mi alrededor, el dueño del toldo donde nos refugiamos es de un hotel..._**

 ** _—_ _Achif_ _..._**

 ** _Le escuche estornudar y le miré._ _Arrugo_ _la nariz entre cerrando los ojo. Si que es adorable. ¿Deberíamos entrar? Si sigue con esa ropa empapada va acabar_ _resfriadose_ _, y al igual yo..._**

 ** _— Drago... ¿Te apetece que entremos? Aquí solo vamos acabar resfriados..._**

 ** _Me miró alterada y sonrojada, pude ver como me miraba directamente a los ojos con la boca entre abierta tratando de decir algo mas._**

 ** _— Vamos, lo pasaremos bien, y mucho mejor que estar aquí bajo la lluvia fría, mejor un baño caliente, ¿No?_**

 ** _Qué le pasa. Solo_ _le he dicho de entrar, ponernos cómodos y quitarnos el frío. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello para que me mire así?_**

 ** _— Pervertido..._**

 ** _¿¡Ah!? ¿Y eso a que viene? Me cruzo de brazos mirándole esperando una_ _explicación_ _. Ella mantenía agachada su cabeza aunque el flequillo tapaba gran parte de su rostro pude notar que estaba mucho mas roja. Lo sabía, si sigue aquí parada se va acabar_ _resfriado_ _mucho mas._**

 ** _— Vamos adentro, aquí no podemos seguir—_ _agarre_ _su mano tirando de ella para entrar y hablar en recepción . Nos dio la tarjeta lave para la habitación cuarenta y ocho. Lo mas raro de todo es que me preguntó por cuantas horas._**

 ** _Drago no decía nada, solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, casi parecía que no quería que nadie le viera._ _Pase la llave por la ranura junto a la puerta, tire un poquito mas de ella y entremos. Seré la puerta y le note nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa?_**

 ** _— Seguro que hay algún albornoz o Algo así en el baño. ¿Que tal si te duchas tu_ _prim_ _-_**

 ** _No pude terminar de hablar cuando escuche como la puerta del baño era cerrada con pestillo. Si que tiene prisa ahora._**  
 ** _La habitación es espaciosa, me gusta. En cuanto entras ves un pequeño pasillo, a la derecha una puerta, el baño. A la izquierda una puerta corredera, seguro que es el armario._ _Enfrente_ _la ventana. La cama con los píes apuntando a la pared de enfrente, ahí un mueble con una_ _tele_ _. Esta muy bien, pera lo que cuesta._**

 ** _Me quito la chaqueta y camiseta, que alivio. Anda, pero si en la almohada hay un paquete de chocolate, que detalle. Me acerco a cogerlo, pero... Esto no es chocolate... noto arder mi cara. ¿Por qué hay un preservativo en la cama?... ay no. Enciendo la_ _tele_ _y tras quitarle todo el volumen comienzo a pasar los canales, en todos hay una película porno._ _Aaah_ _... es un hotel para amantes, por eso estaba tan rara. Debo disculparme. ¿Como puedo ser tan idiota? Esperé a dejar de_ _escuchar_ _el secador para acercarme a la puerta llamando._**

 ** _— Drago... lo siento. No sabía que... bueno... ya sabes... que era un hotel así..._**

 ** _No escucho su voz, solo como coge y deja cosas._**

 ** _— No tienes porque salir. yo... no quería que pensaras mal... solo no quería que te resfriara. Cuando... Cuando acabes si quieres yo me quedo dentro del baño y tu aquí... o_ _como quieras_ _. ... ¿Drago?_**

 ** _Me quede ahí parado esperando su respuesta, pero tardaba en llegar..._**  
 ** _El sonido del pestillo siendo quitado me sorprendió, levanté la vista para verle, estaba sonrojada, su cuerpo... ese pequeño cuerpo siendo tapado po_ _r_ _un albornoz aun mas pequeño. Sus piernas... sus caderas... sus pechos. Pongo una mano sobre mis ojos cuando me doy cuenta que no dejaba de ver sus pechos, no son como los de_ _Natsumi_ _, pero tienen un buen tamaño, y es mucho mas_ _excitante_ _a verlos apretados y casi escapando. Trago duro. ¿Qué hago pensando así? Es mi alumna. No me dice nada, solo escucho unos pasos, quito la mano de mis ojos, y sin saber porque soy tan idiota, vuelvo a mirarle, esta de espalda. Muerdo mi labio inferior a ver como la tela no le llega a tapar por completo el trasero. ¿¡Qué hacer_ _Mamoru_ _!? Deja de ser tan idiota y ve a_ _ducharte_ _._**

 _Continuará..._


	7. 006 ¿CÓMO HE LLEGADO A ESTO?

_**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**_

* * *

 **•**

 _ **_Capitulo 006: ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?_**_

 **•**

 _S_ _entada en la cama miro el_ _suelo avergonzada_ _. Estoy en un hotel con el profesor_ _Endo_ _, esto no puede estar bien. Noto arder mi cara a recordar como se quedo mirando mi cuerpo._ _Nyaaa_ _... que vergüenza. ¿El profesor quiere_ _alg_ _o_ _conmigo o... es como dijo? No... no quiero... quiero que mi primera vez... sea con él... quien de verdad amo..._

 _Le esperé en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Estoy nerviosa... no vamos hace nada, él me lo dijo. Pero aun así... estoy nerviosa. ¿Cómo saldrá? ¿Con una toalla? ¿Con un albornoz? O sin_ _nad_ _a_

 _Ese pensamiento me hace_ _sonrojar_ _mucho mas. Ay..._

 _La puerta se abre. El sonido de esta me lo dice. Vamos... solo... solo es tu profesor, no deberías pensar así. Le veo aparecer por el pequeño pasillo. Rasca_ _su nuca_ _nervioso mientras sonríe de la misma forma. Solo una_ _miradita_ _... me_ _convenzo_ a mirar de reojo su cintura, una toalla, bajo un poco mas la mirada y no hay mucho tapado. Vuelvo a notar arder mi cara miro a otro lado.

 _\- Lo...Lo siento... no había una mas grande..._

 _Escuche su Disculpa, en verdad él no quería nada..._

 _Note como se sentaba en la cama, no lo hizo a mi lado, guardó las_ _distancia_ _, incluso se sentó dándome la espalda. Lo mas seguro que lo hizo para que no me sienta incomoda. Gracias._

 _Nos quedemos en silencio por largo tiempo. No podía evitarlo, algunas veces miraba de reojo al profesor. Es la primera vez que estoy "desnuda" junto a un hombre. Estoy tan nerviosa... pero al mismo tiempo me siento excitada._ _No puedo evitar mirar la toalla. ¿Cómo sera? Grande, pequeño, fino, grueso... ay. ¿Por qué pienso en la forma de su... miembro? Eso... no debería de hacerlo una alumna. Cada vez siento mas calor... tengo tantas ganas... junto con fuerza mis piernas para cortar la tentación de ir al baño._

 _-_ _Eto_ _... ¿qué ha pasado con tu equipo?... en la sala de profesores se decía que lo iban a cerrar._

 _Le miré alterada. ¿Yo queriendo tocarme y el me salta con eso? Gracias... has cortado cualquier intento..._

 _-_ _Um_ _... si lo sabes no preguntes..._  
 _\- Perdona. No quería... no lo sabía del todo. Es una pena._  
 _\- Si..._  
 _\- Si quieres puedes unirte al equipo de fútbol, aun eres bien recibida._

 _Otra vez con lo mismo. ¿No se cansa? Debo admitir que al principio empecé a_ _replantearmelo_ _... pero_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _y_ _Haruna_ _están... no quiero ver lo felices que son... no hasta que_ _lo supere_ _, y me parece que va para largo._

 _— Parece que no te_ _hace mucha_ _ilusión_ _entrar en en el equipo... ¿_ _Pueden preguntar_ _por qué?_  
 _— Ya has preguntado._

 _Una_ _respuesta_ _cortante. No quiero hablar de ellos. Le miré de reojo, me estaba mirando._

 _— ... Sí te pasa algo puedes contar conmigo. Soy tu profesor, pero si quieres podemos ser amigos..._

 _¿Enserio ? Otro profesor con la misma tontería de ser amigo de sus alumnos. ¿Cuando aprenderán que eso no pasara nuca? Ya tiene que ser bastante divertidos, o enrollados para que pase_ y de clase no pasa.

 ** _/_•_•_•_/_**

 _Dejo de llover y pude volver a casa. Se me hizo muy tarde. Entre en casa con cuidado, me quite los zapatos, pero cuando quise levantar la cabeza ahí estaba mi abuelo. Hice una reverencia saludándole. Él junto a mi abuela, que en paz_ _descanse_ _, vivieron muchos años en España, aun así el sigue muy chafado al antiguo Japón._

 _— No son horas para que una_ _jovensita_ _este en la calle. Ve a cuidar a tu hermanos._

 _Callé y_ _asenti_ _, no se puede desobedecer al cabeza de familia, y él aun se empeña en_ _serlo_ _. Con paso lento_ subí _las primeras escaleras. Nuestra casa es muy amplia. Hace años mi padre compró un pequeño hostal en ruina, yo tenía cinco años en aquellos momentos, no recuerdo mucho como era, y vivimos con mi abuelo. Dejemos España ya que mi abuela murió y mis padres decidieron venir al entierro y pasar un tiempo con el abuelo, pero ese tiempo se a convertido en doce años. Bueno, que me voy del tema. Contrató a unos carpinteros, y arquitecto para reformarlo de arriba abajo, y ahora ese antiguo hostal es nuestra casa de tres plantas con buhardilla —donde esta ahora mi cuarto_, un patio , y un garaje que usa mi abuelo para su taller. Llegué con mis dos hermanos pequeños._ _Arashi_ _estaba tirado en el sofá viendo el televisor, al otro lado_ _Ryû_ , él ojea un libro.

 _— No hagan ruido o el_ _abu_ _se enojara._

 _Les dije antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con_ pestillo _, y mientras caminaba a mi cama fui quitándome mi ropa hasta quedarme en ropa interior sobre el mullido mueble._

 _—_ _Aaah_ _..._

(C-R18)

Hace rato que salimos de esa situación tan incomoda... aun así mi cuerpo sigue pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo toque. Con los ojos cerrados acaricio uno de mis pechos, tranquila y con algo de fuerza. Mis pezones se tensan, cada vez que los rozo siento algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Es normal que me guste tanto eso? Que importa.

 _—_ _Um_ _..._

 _Los jadeos escapa de mis labios. Me deshago del sujetado par tener mejor acceso a mis pechos. Mi mano libre se desliza con cuidado por mi vientre, haciendo leves dibujos con las yemas de mis dedos._

 _— ah..._ _Goenji_ _...-_ _kun_ _..._

 _Susurro a notar mis fríos dedos rozar y acariciar la forma de mi vagina. Mi mayor secreto..._

En círculos acaricio mi pequeño botón mientras muevo las caderas, me da tanto placer. Los jadeos y leves gemido escapan de mis labios en un susurro. Retuerzo uno de los botones de arriba al mismo tiempo que dos dedos entran en mi.

 _—_ _Aah_ _..._

 _Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero cada vez que me toco imagino que mis manos con las de él. Sus manos cálidas y fuerte recorriendo mi cuerpo junto sus labios. Beso tras beso llegaría a mi parte mas intimida..._ _aaah_ _. Su lengua acaricia cada parte con delicadeza antes de introducirse_ _aah_ _... Esperaría a que estuviera bien lubricada y_ después _..._

 _—_ _Aaah_ _._

 _Ahogo el gemido contra la almohada hacer un movimiento brusco con los dedos. Llegando a un punto doloroso y placentero. Imagino nuestro cuerpos desnudos, él sobre mi, un baile al compás con cada embestida. Besaría mis labios antes de no aguantar mas. Mi cuerpo se tambalearía con cada movimiento de él. Fuertes y rápidas sosteniendo con fuerza mis caderas. Una y otra vez cada una mas fuerte que la anterior._

 _La_ _estimula_ _sion_ _del clítoris y fuerza de los movimientos de mis dedos acabo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, mis muslos se tensa y de mis labios escapan silenciosos gemidos y jadeos. Mis piernas temblorosas acaban sobre la cama agotadas, al igual que yo. Con lentitud abro loa ojos y él desaparece..._

(F-R18)

 ** _/_•_•_•_/_**

 _¿Cómo h_ _e llegado a esto? Alguien me puede explicar, cómo h_ _e llegado a estar frente al profesor_ _Endo_ _junto a los demás miembros del equipo._

 _— Vamos Albin. Lo pasaremos bien._

 _Quiso animarme_ _Shiro_ _, pero ya no hay ánimos para mi._ _uf_ _..._

 _— Al final te uniste._

 _Su casi ronca voz hace que se me acelere el corazón. Él, a mi lado en la formación. Al final voy acabar muriendo de amor. Le miro con una sonrisa._

 _— Si. El entrenador_ _Endo_ _acabó_ _convenciéndome_ _con tanto insistir ._ _jaja_ _._  
 _— Vaya... pensé que vendría por mi._

 _¿Qué? Le miro sorprendida sin poder articular palabra. Solo me miró con una mirada sería, la cual todos solo ven eso, pero yo_ _vi_ _un poco d_ _e de decepción en esos hermosos ojos_

 _— Bi_ _en muchachos. ¡A practicar!_

 _De nuevo ese entusiasmo y esa sonrisa... En verdad, ya no me molesta tanto, sigue siendo odiosa... pero ya menos._

 ** _/_•_•_•_/_**

 _El tiempo pasa real mente rápido, ayer estaba en un hotel para amantes con el profesor y hoy estoy en el equipo de fútbol en pleno verano entrenando en vez de estar en la piscina o en la playa._

 _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _,_ _Shiro_ _,_ _Nagumo_ , Suzuno, Sakuma _y yo nos encontramos frente a_ _Tachimukai_ _, el portero. Nosotros somos los delanteros, por cosa obvia estamos entrenando tiros. Tras las vacaciones empezara el torneo, y el entrenador nos quiere dejar bien preparados._ _También porque tiene planeado algunos amistosos._

 _Hemos llegado al descaso, las chicas han preparado unas rodajas de limón con miel y bebidas bien_ _fresquitas_ _._

 _—_ _aaaah_ _que necesidad, pensaba que me derretía— dijo_ _Toko_ _a mi lado mientras tomaba una botella de agua._  
 _— Si. Muchas gracias chicas— ahora era_ _Ichinose_ _, pude ver como a toma su botella acariciaba la mano de_ _Aki_ _y su sonrisa cambio un poco. Menos mal que_ _Lika_ _no ha visto nada..._  
 _— ¡_ _Cariñin_ _!_

 _Deberían decirle ya..._

 _— Oye, ¿de que hablan ustedes?_

 _De nuevo metiéndose en las vida de sus alumnos. Ni sé como ha conseguido que esos tres entren en el equipo..._

 _— ¿_ _Aah_ _?_  
 _— Nada interesante. Solo hablamos de una fiesta este_ _finde_ _._

 ** _Continuará..._**


	8. 007 UNA SALIDA

_**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**_

* * *

 **•**

 _ **_Capitulo 007: Una salida_**_

 **•**

 ** _Estoy agotado. Ha sido un día duro en el trabajo, pero bueno... ya estoy en casa. Con una sonrisa abrí la puerta avisando que había regresado. Deje la mochila en el suelo y me senté a su lado para quitarme los zapatos. Maravilloso placer. Mi novia se acerca a mi, lo notó por sus pisadas._**

 ** _— Bienvenido_ _Endo_ _. Perdona por no ir al entrenamiento._**

 ** _Esa dulce voz. Con tranquilidad me doy la vuelta viendo a esa hermosa_ _Neko_ _-_ _chan_ _que me sonríe y la que solo lleva un_ _delantal_ _cubriendo su cuerpo._**

 ** _— Debería castigarte por ser una_ _neko_ _mala— dije con una sonrisa_ _colocándome_ _a su lado, me agache para besar sus labios mientras una mano se posaba en su cintura bajando con una suave caricia._**  
 ** _—_ _Nya_ _...— logre escuchar ese adorable sonido entre nuestro beso. Nuestras lenguas bailaban en la boca del otro_ , _un baile pegado y muy pasional._**

 ** _Note como se ponía de puntillas, acariciaba mi pecho subiendo sus delicadas manos para comenzar a quitarme la chaqueta. Mis manos acariciaban sus nalgas, una comenzó a subir, quitando esos molestos lazo que me impedían ver su cuerpo. El delantal cayó y separamos nuestros labios siendo unidos un por un hilo de saliva._**

 ** _—_ _Nyaaa_ _..._ _Endo_ _..._**

 ** _Me miró a los ojos sonrojada, haría lo que quería. Le agarre por los muslos para levantarla y caminar a nuestro cuarto, ella enredo sus piernas a mi cintura y sus brazos a mi cuello mientras comenzaba a besar este._**

 ** _Deje su pequeño cuerpo en la cama, ella me miraba con deseo, y yo a ella. Solo podía acabar de una manera._**

(C-R18)

 ** _Besaba su cuello mientras mis manos se entretenían en acariciar su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sus pechos eran perfectos para mis manos. Sus gemidos me excitaban mucho mas. Adoro escucharle gemir. Un camino de besos, desde su cuello a uno de sus pezones, luego el mismo camino con la lengua,_ _parándome_ _mas en ese duro botón._**

 ** _—_ _Aah_ _..._ _Endo_ _..._**

 ** _Me llamaba, era yo quien le estaba dando ese placer._ _Ooooh_ _..._ _mord_ _í_ _e_ _l botón a notar las caricias de su pie. Había levantado un poco la pierna para acariciar el vuelto en mi pantalón mientras yo seguía._**

 ** _Ahora era yo quien estaba tumbado en la cama, apoyado en mis codos me mantenía algo levantado para verle. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi pene, suena tan raro llamarlo así. Sus delicadas manos lo sostenían comenzando a subir y bajar. Introdujo la punta en su boca, la acariciaba con la lengua sin dejar el movimiento de sus manos. No era la mejor, aun es una principiante, poco a poco..._**

 ** _Tome su barbilla para que la sacara y me viera a los ojos. Ella entendió y con una sonrisa picara beso la punta antes de gatear acercándose mas_ _a mi_ _. Se sentó con mi miembro entre su vagina y comenzó a mover las caderas de_ _a l_ _ante_ _atrás._**

 ** _—_ _Aaaah_ _..._ _aaaah_ _..._ _aaah_ _... ¡_ _Aaah_ _!_**

 ** _Un gemido fuerte en cuanto mi erecto miembro entraba en ella en una lenta estocada. Esta tan estrecha. Acariciaba sus suave piel llegando a sus nalgas. Aun jadeando me acerque a sus labios, un nuevo beso apasionado daba comienzo las embestidas. Lentas y profundas. Sus gemidos lograban escapar de sus labios. Sostuvo con fuerza mis hombros para aumentar la velocidad, es tan excitante. Sujetando su trasero le ayude aumentar la velocidad, con esta su placer y gemidos, cada vez eran mas alto._**

 ** _— Mas... mas..._ _Aaah_ _..._**

 ** _Cambiamos de postura. Ella a cuatro patas y yo tras ella. Sostenía con fuerza sus pechos moviéndome a gran velocidad en su interior. Estaba a punto. Solo un poco más y soltaría todo. La vista se me nublo, comencé a sentir ese gran placer, pero algo andaba mal..._**

(F-R18)

 ** _Mis ojos se abrían con pesar y lentitud... ¿qué? Suspire pasando una mano por mi cara. Ese sueño de nuevo. Tengo que estar enfermo. Es sábado, mi mujer esta trabajando desde ayer y yo estoy solo en nuestra habitación, recién despertado con una erección —que comienza a gritar que la relaje— y de mi_ _décimo_ _sueño húmedo con mi alumna..._**

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 _Una musica comenzaba a_ _despertarteme_ _Ay... ¿Qué hora es? ¿Quién es? Con movimientos torpes llegue agarrar el aparato. Pulse el botón y enseguida aparte la mirada._ _Estúpido brillo de pantalla..._

Lobito :  
Buenos días!  
Vamos dormilona  
Arriba.

AlbinD:  
Te odio.

Lobito :  
Sabes que no es verdad :D

 _Ay... es insoportable cuando quiere._ _Jum_ _. Son las doce... Aun es temprano, en vacaciones uno tiene que recuperar todo lo que no ha podido dormir en todos los días de clase._

Estas lista?

AlbinD:  
¿Lista?  
¿Para qué?

Lobito :  
Oh vamos!  
No me digas que no te acuerdas?  
Nos vamos de fiesta!

 _Ah... otra vez con eso... no quiero ir. El otro día, el entrenador_ _Endo_ _, le hizo decir a_ _Nagumo_ _,_ _Fudo_ _y_ _Suzuno_ _, que hoy habría una fiesta en un "garito_ _to_ _' guapo". Según dijeron ellos. Al final todos se apuntaron, un poco de fiesta no hace mal... claro que hace mal. Ver como el amor de tu vida se enrolla con otra es doloroso. En la preparatoria se cortan, —más porque esta_ _Kido_ _— pero seguro que fuera..._ _Haruna_ _disfruta de cada beso y caricia de él... ¿Cómo_ _serán?_ _¿Dulces? ¿Cálidos? ¿Secos? ¿Húmedos? ¿Besara bien? ¿Mal?_ _Uf_... me da igual como sean, quiero probarlos...

 _Me altero a escuchar la canción de llamada y notar vibrar mi celular. ¿_ _Shiro_ _? Contesto._

 _— ¿Por qué me llamas?_  
 _— porque te estoy escribiendo y me dejas en visto. ¡Mala! Mal amiga._

 _... puede que sea verdad... cada vez que pienso en él suelo desconectar del mundo..._

 _— Como sea. Vamos de fiesta, me da igual lo que digas._  
 _— Pero ellos v-_  
 _— ¡Sin excusas!Vamos_ _Albin_ _... sé que duele, yo tampoco quiero verles enrollándose, o que el idiota de la copia barata de Vegeta le meta mano a la hermosa_ _Haruna_ _. Pero así nunca vamos a salir de esto..._  
 _— No es idiota... ni una copia barata. Es mejor que el original..._  
 _— Ya ya... Si que estas enamorada_ _jajaja_ _. Venga_ _Albin_. Unos tragos, _con suerte nos encontramos a alguien con quien_ _olvidarles_ _, sino... nos_ _liamos_ _entre nosotros y listo. Seguro que a_ _Lika_ _le hace mucha_ _ilucion_ _jajaja_ _. Venga, ven._

 _Suspiro... este chico si que es idiota... pero siempre sabe como convencerme. Mejor acepto antes de que saque los trapos sucios. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar..._

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 ** _Aaah_... _susurro bajo. El agua caliente cae por mis hombros. Una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra sostengo mi miembro viril, —al final le pongo nombre para no llamarle de esta forma tan idiota.— Abro los ojos viendo como el semen que acabo de echar se va por el desagüe junto el agua._ _Uf_ _... así mucho mejor._**

 ** _Salgo del baño con una toalla a la cintura a escuchar mi celular. Es un mensaje en_ _Inachat_ _._**

Kazemaru:  
Ey, hola Endo. Cuanto tiempo. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad. ¿Te apetece quedar con los demás esta noche?

 ** _¡_ _Kazemaru_ _! Dios, si que hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Aprovecharé el viaje de negocios de_ _Natsumi_ _para pasar una noche entre amigos._**

Endo:  
¡Caro! ¿Onde quedamos?  
Ace muxo q no nos bemos

 ** _Escribo rápido con una sonrisa. Dios... si que hace tiempo que no nos vemos..._**  
 ** _No tarda en contestar y rápido miro que ha escrito._**

kazemaru:  
Endo... por favor... aprende a escribir bien de una vez 〒_〒.

 _ **¿¡Aaaaaaah!? Pero si esta todo bien escrito, se entiende perfectamente. Jum.**_

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 _No me puedo creer que de verdad me haya convencido... ya, ya, dije que le iba a decir que si para que se callara, pero eso sí es como... "si, si, ahora voy, no te preocupes". No es enserio._ _Uf_ _... pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Cierro mi puerta con pestillo mientras paso una toalla por mi húmedo cabello. Me tumbo en la cama tapando mi cuerpo con solo una toalla. Tengo esta manía, espero que mi cuerpo, o_ _la toalla_ _absorba todas las gotas que quedan y a vestirme no sea difícil._

 _Reviso el celular, nada nuevo. Las chicas pasando fotos de lo que se pondrán, pidiendo ayuda para_ _elegir_ _y esas cosas. A_ _tod_ _o esto... ¿qué me pongo yo?_

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 ** _Un poco de desodorante y listo. Ya estoy para ir a tomar unos tragos con_ _Kazemaru_ _,_ _Hiroto_ _y_ _Midorikawa_ _._ _Someoka_ _estaba muy ocupado esta noche, bueno, él se lo pierde._**

 ** _Llaves del coche, de casa, la cartera, una nota con mi nombre y numero de mi mujer... listo, ya estoy preparado para irme con estos y si acabo demasiado ebrio alguien podrá llamar a_ _Natsumi_ _, ella sabrá que hacer._**

 ** _Manejo con tranquilidad al bar que dijeron. No es muy lejos. Mientras miro la_ _carretera_ _no puedo evitar pensar en_ _Natsumi_ _... ayer no me llamó en todo el día y hoy tampoco... soy el menos indicado para molestarse, después de todo le estoy engañando, en pensamientos, pero le engaño._ _Uf_ _... nunca me gustaron estos viajes por trabajo... pero ya mucho antes, siempre a su vuelta acabamos discutiendo por tonterías, es horrible... ¿mañana sera igual? Cuando vuelva comenzaremos a discutir o... estaré pensando mas que queda poco para volver a verle..._ _aaaaaah_ _. Definitivamente tengo que estar enfermo._**

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 _— ¡_ _Albin_ _, cielo! ¡_ _Shiro_ _ya llegó!_

 _Me llamó a gritos mi mamá, como se nota que_ _Shiro_ _conoce como es, sino habría mandado a uno de mis hermanos a por mi._

 _— ¿Adonde irán tan lindos?— le escuche decir según bajaba las ultimas escaleras. Ya empieza._  
 _— Ah, bueno... con nuestros amigos, ya sabes_ _Rin_ _._  
 _— Ah, ya. ¿No sera que van de cita?_

 _La sonrisa picara de mi mamá hizo que ambos_ _sonrojaramos_ _. ¿¡Qué tiene todo el mundo con_ _emparejarnos_ _!?_

 _— Ya mamá. Solo vamos a salir con todos. Solo eso._  
 _—_ _Jajaja_ _, sus caras no dicen lo mismo. Ay... no vuelvas tardes, sabes que_ _Kota_ _se pone nervioso y el abuelo comienza a protestar._ _Divirtanse_ _._  
 _— Descuida, volveremos pronto. Adiós._

 _Nos despedimos de mi mamá antes de salir de casa. Cuando ya estábamos alejados suspire agotada, siempre igual. Me fije en_ _Shiro_ _, quien me contaba sobre otro problema que tuvieron en casa con su hermano._ _Shiro_ _es muy lindo, es_ _estúpido negar lo obvio_ _, pero para mi es solo mi amigo, al igual yo para él, nada mas._

 _—_ _uf_ _... bueno, ¿qué importa? Es aburrido preocuparse por eso. A todo esto, estas muy linda. ¿Lista para robarle el novio a tu amiga?_ _Jajaja_

 _Su broma no me hizo gracia. Bueno, un poco si. Pero tampoco era para tanto mi vestimenta. Unos_ _shorts_ _vaqueros con un cinturón blanco. Por dentro de estos una camiseta negra y morada simulando la galaxia de una única manga, de tirante y del hombro izquierdo. Mi cabello suelto un poco mas peinado que de costumbre y un leve maquillaje. Brillo en los labios y la linea del ojo. Para acabar unas sandalias negras que suben un poco por mi piernas y unas pulseras plateadas, negras y blancas en las muñecas._

 _— Gracias... pero sabes que no soy de esas chicas._  
 _—_ _Jaja_ _, lo sé, solo bromeaba._

 _Una leve sonrisa._

 _— Tú también estas muy lindo. Seguro que_ _Haruna_ _no se puede resistir a tus encantos._  
 _— Mas quisiera yo... me cae bien_ _Goenji_ _, es un gran amigo... pero..._ _nah_ _, sería incapaz de robarle la novia._

 _Se nos dibujo una sonrisa de tontos a los dos. Nunca podríamos hacer eso, al final acabaríamos mal, y no con solo nuestros amigos, sino también nosotros mismos. Es lo que tenemos los_ _románticones_ _, que quedamos pocos y nos gusta sufrir por amores imposibles._

 _Lleguemos a la fiesta. Adentro estaba todo semi_ _oscuro_ _, la musica fuerte y unas luces de colores cambiaban de tono por la pista de baile. Pegada a él comencemos a buscar a nuestro amigos. A llegar les_ _mandemos_ _unos cuantos mensajes, pero nadie contesto._

 _— Vamos_ _Kido_ _,_ _calmate_ _._

 _Escuchemos la voz de_ _Ichinose_ _entre todo el ruido, guiada por_ _Shiro_ _, nos_ _acerquemos_ _donde todos. Estaban apartados, en el hueco con mesas. Unos sillones a los lados y mesas individuales frente a estos. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Sakuma_ _e_ _Ichinose_ _trataban de calmar a_ _Kido_ _, los demás no sabían muy bien que hacer, y las chicas estaban apartada de todos abrazando a_ _Haruna_ _que no paraba de llorar. ¿Y_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _?... ¿Donde esta? Debería de estar con ella._

 _— ¿Qué ha pasado...?_

 _Logre escucharle porque estaba a su lado. Un susurro de dolor y angustia escapó de sus labios a ver a la_ _peli_ _azul_ _._ _Shiro_ _..._

 _— Voy con ellas...— le dije antes de acercarme a todas preocupas. Nadie sabia que decir, solo se_ _escuchaba el llanto de_ _Haruna_ _casi ahogado por el hombro de_ _Aki_ _—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?..._

 _Haruna_ _continuaba llorando_ _, todas me miraron, creo que debatían mentalmente quien me lo iba a contar._ _Lika_ _fue la valiente:_

 _""Cuando lleguemos todo estaba tan normal... primero lleguemos nosotros cuatro,_ _Goenji_ _,_ _Haruna_ _mi_ _cariñin_ _y yo. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, yo si que note a_ _Goenji_ _nervioso, mas bien inquieto, pensaba que era por_ _Kido_ _, ya sabes como es. Bueno. Que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, cuando ya habíamos pedido la primera ronda se alejaron un poco._ _Goenji_ _... cortó con_ _Haruna_ _, encima el muy hijo de... no se puede inventar algo._ _Nooo_ _, le tiene que decir que él en verdad ama a otra, que solo le dijo que si para olvidarse de la otra. ¡Mira! ¡Me dan un asco los tíos cuando son así! Porque se ha largado como el perro que es, sino, ¡lo mato! ¿¡Se puede ser mas perro en esta vida!?""_

 _No me lo creo... ¿enserio_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _le ha dicho eso? El enojo de_ _Lika_ _me confirma que no es broma, y sobretodo el dolor que siente_ _Haruna_ _. Yo ... mas de una vez imaginaba que_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _decidía estar conmigo, pero... nunca quise que_ _Haruna_ _sufriera... ahora... ella esta destrozada, y yo también. Ese no es el_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _del que me enamore..._

 _Me senté junto a_ _Haruna_ _, yo también_ _quiero apoyarle, que sepa_ _que me tiene aquí para lo que sea. Acaricio su espalda mirando donde los chicos, ya se lo han contado. Cruzo mi mirada con_ _Shiro_ _, rebosa rabia. Por favor... No hagas ninguna tontería..._

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 ** _— ¡_ _Buah_ _!— bebo mi cerveza de un trago antes de seguir riendo con mis amigos._**

 ** _Midorikawa_ _, esta rodando una película, nos acabo saliendo actor. en preparatoria se le dio muy bien hacer de_ _extraterrestre en_ _la obra de teatro._ _Jajajaja_ _aun recuerdo lo enserio que se lo tomo, no era ni él, incluso en clase comenzó a llamarnos a todos como haría_ _Leeze_ _, su personaje. Repitió tanto ese nombre que aun me acuerdo._**

 ** _— Entonces de los cuatro el único que ha seguido jugado eres tu,_ _Kazemaru_ _._**

 ** _Hablo_ _Hiroto_ _, el mas tranquilo de los cuatro._**

 ** _— Si, bueno, es muy duro, pero me encanta. Lo que me extraña es que... no siguiera jugando cuando te_ _recuperaste_ _..._ _Endo_ _._**  
 ** _— No me agrada hablar de ello..._**

 ** _Mierda, mi voz sonó mas enojada de lo que estoy. Sí, me molesta hablar de porque deje de ser jugador, pero no es para ponerme así. ¿Serán las tres cervezas que llevo?_**

 ** _— Ah... ya..._ _jajaja_ _hablemos_ _de otra cosa_ _. Hace diez años hablábamos de lo mismo. ¿No hemos madurado o qué?_**

 ** _Dijo con tono bromista_ _Midorikawa_ _._**

 ** _— Si sois vosotros dos, no._**  
 ** _— ¡Oye!— protestemos los dos antes de empezar a reír._**  
 ** _— Ves, ni una pizca._**

 ** _Ahora era_ _Hiroto_ _quien se burlaba de nosotros._ _Jaja_ _este humor me_ _recuerda tanto a_ _ella. Aunque soy su profesor y me respeta en_ _clase_ _fuera_ _me trata como un amigo_ _, bromea incluso se burla de mi "_ _excesivo_ _entusiasmo", pero lo mejor es cuando yo se la devuelvo, se ve tan linda_ _sonrojad_ _a, mirando a otro lado y con las mejillas hinchadas._ _Neko_ _-_ _chan_ _..._**

 ** _—_ _Ey_ _,_ _Endo_ _..._**

 ** _Salgo de mis pensamientos a escuchar mi nombre. Miro a mis amigos confundido, ¿qué sucede?_**

 ** _— ¿Quién es?_**  
 ** _— ¿Ah?_**  
 ** _— Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. ¿Quien es?_**

 ** _Los tres me miraban muy interesado, pero_ _en_ _verdad no entendía nada de lo que querían decirme._**

 ** _— ¡_ _Vamo_ _s_ _Endo_ _! Esa cara de tonto, solo la_ _peonías_ _cuando pasaba_ _Natsumi_ _por tu lado._ _Jajaja_**

 ** _¿Ah? ¿Cara? ¿Qué cara?_**

 ** _— Aunque... ¿No_ _os_ _casasteis_ _?_**  
 ** _— Ah, si es eso seguro que sigue pensando en_ _Natsumi_ _._ _Jajaja_ _hay tonto que no cambian_ _jaja_ _._**  
 ** _— Oye,_ _Midorikawa_ _, no digas que tu tampoco has cambiado_ _jajaja_ _._**

 ** _¿De que hablan?... ¿la cara que ponía a ver a_ _Natsumi_ _? ¿Pensar en ella?... No, yo pensaba en..._ _Aaaah_ _. Ya enserio, necesito ayuda con este tema. ¿Cómo puede estar día y noche en mis pensamientos?_**

 ** _— Esperad... esa cara..._ _Endo_ _... no pensabas en ella, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _¡_ _Aaaaaah_ _! ¡_ _Kazemaru_ _! ¿¡Qué soy!? ¿Un libro abierto en el que puede leer todo lo que quieras?_**

 ** _El silencio se hizo en nuestra mesa. Normal... ya no soy el único que sabe que engaño a mi mujer, por lo menos... me_ _callare_ _que es mi alumna..._**

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 _Esta noche no pudo ir a peor. Primero la ruptura de_ _Goenji_ _-_ _kun_ _y_ _Haruna_ _. Al cabo de un raro dejo de llorar, pero repuso líquidos con cada vaso que pasaba por sus ojos._ _Shiro_ _estuvo toda la noche a su lado, quería animarla y que dejara de tomar como una loca. Le dijo que le esperara, que iría a por unos refrescos a la vuelta..._ _Atsuya_ _y_ _Haruna_ _estaban besándose, incluso la mano de_ _Atsuya_ _algo abajo. Lo sé porque_ _Shiro_ _me lo acaba de contar, yo estaba con los demás,_ _presenciando el_ _segundo_ _motivo que hacía esta noche la peor. El alcohol no solo afecto a_ _Haruna_ _, sino que también a_ _Ichinose_ _y_ _Aki_ _. Hace unas semanas, sin querer les pille casi en el "tema" en el vestuario de las chicas. Me explicaron que se gustaban, pero no sabía como romper con_ _Lika_ _. Me dijeron que lo hablarían con ella, no lo hicieron, y la pobre se ha tenido que enterar a entrar al baño y encontrar a su amiga agachada frente a_ _Ichinose_ _._

 _Gritos, pelas, llanto, cuernos, rupturas.., todo eso a provocado que esta noche sea la peor, que yo este afuera con_ _Shiro_ _, que tiene la cara echa un cuadro, y_ _Lika_ _junto a_ _Toko_ _esperándome._

 _— Ah... esto te pasa por no pensar...— susurré viendo como su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse._  
 _—_ _Tsk_ _, ¿¡qué querías que hiciera!? Se estaba aprovechando de ella. A_ _Atsuya_ _no le importa tirarse a una tía y dejarla tirada en el baño, no quería que le hiciera eso a_ _Haruna_ _._  
 _—_ _Uf_ _... solo... que no pelearas con él...— suspire pellizcando_ _su mejilla hinchada_ _. Protestó por el dolor—. Eso por idiota. Y esto por ser tan caballeroso— bese su mejilla buena—. Lo mejor sera volver..._  
 _— Yo me vuelvo... tú te puedes quedar. Quiero estar solo._

 _No quería dejarle volver a casa solo y menos en su estado. Pero en un solo día a visto como otro le rompe el corazón a su amor, como ni aunque toma sin parar le eligiera a él para vengarse, y como su hermano gemelo se la llevaba. Tiene que estar destrozado..._

 _Volví adentro con las chicas._ _Lika_ _estaba sentada junto a la barra bebiendo sin parar alguna lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, pero parecía que quería seguir fuerte._

 _— Esta fatal...— me dijo_ _Toko_ _a ponerme a su lado._  
 _— Normal..._

 _nos miremos, ambas estábamos muy Preocupadas por ella._

 _— Vamos_ _Lika_ _. Te llevamos a casa._  
 _— ¡No! Solo una más_

 _grito y se tomo todo el liquido de un trago._ _Lika_ _..._ _uf_ _... no queda de otra, habrá que acompañarle hasta que quiera volver a casa..._

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 ** _— Vamos,_ _Endo_ _. Ya es tarde._**

 ** _me decía el unicornio azul mientras me llevaba_ _arrastra junto_ _una estrella roja._**

 ** _— ¡La noche es joven! ¡Vamos a un_ _caraoke_ _!_**

 ** _Apoyo al helado_ _bailarin_ _. Aun podemos seguir_ _divirtiendonos_ _._**

 ** _—_ _Aaaah_ _... La_ _proxima_ _vez quedamos los dos solos._**  
 ** _— Estoy contigo..._**

 ** _al final el unicornio y la estrella no nos dejaron seguir con la diversión. El unicornio me lleva a casa en su auto volador que suelta_ _arcoiris_ _en vez de humo, es muy divertido._**

 ** _— Puedes subir tu solo...— le note preocupado, no tenia porque ¡estamos de fiesta! Ahora no puede pasar nada malo_ _jajaja_ _—._ _Uf_ _... yo tengo que volver al hotel... no te metas en líos, solo entra en casa..._**  
 ** _—_ _Siiiiiiiiiiiii_**

 ** _Se acercó a mi metiendo la pezuña en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, creo que dejo algo y saco algo. Me enseño unas llaves y me dijo que fuera a dormir. El suelo temblaba por lo que me costaba dar dos pasos seguidos. Me apoye en la puerta tratando de abrir._ _Aaah_ _es verdad. No hay chocolate en casa, a ella le encanta, seguro que si le llevo chocolate blanco no le importa que saliera con mis amigo_ _jaja_ _._**

 ** _¿Desde cuando la tienda esta tan lejos? Camino y camino, pero aun no llego. ¿_ _Um_ _? Unos maullidos llaman mi atención. ¡_ _Neko_ _-_ _chan_ _esta en peligro! ¡Ya voy mi pequeña!_**

 _/_•_•_•_/_

 _Toko_ _y_ _Lika_ _fueron recogidas a medio camino por la limusina de su padre._ _Lika_ _tomo tanto que ya no puede dar ni un paso y no paraba de vomitar. Me dijo de ir con ellas, pero no puedo volver así a casa, yo también e tomado de más, un paseo me vendrá bien. ¿Qué podría pasar?_

 ** _Continuará..._**


	9. 008 SOY IDIOTA

_**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**_

* * *

 **•**

 _ **_Capitulo 008: Soy idiota_**_

 **•**

Me arrepiento tanto por todo el dolor que le he causado. Yo no quería, esa no era mi intención. Solo quería dejar de sufrir, dejar de ver como la chica que me gusta estaba en un punto inalcanzable para mi. Siempre dicen que son amigos... ¿solo eso? no lo creo. Si es solo tu amigo no pasad algunas noches en su casa, o él en la tuya. Los solo amigos no están pegados todo el día. Lo ocultan, ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero todo lo que hacen es mas de una pareja que de unos "solo amigos"

No se me quita de la cabeza...  
Lo siento...  
No quería hacerte llorar, no quería utilizarte y mucho menos jugar. Solo quería olvidarla, dejar de pensar que nunca sera mía, que lo mas cerca que estuvimos fue el verano pasado en aquella foto. Era tan suave su piel, sus ojos de ese celeste brillante, me moría por besarle, pero no quería acabar pareciendo el tonto de turno.

Kido debe de estar buscándome, me da miedo pensar que el lunes tenemos entrenamiento.

Llevo horas dando vuelva en la cama y no consigo conciliar el sueño. ¿Ella me odiara? Después de todo... He hecho mucho daño a una de sus amigas. Seguro que esta enojada conmigo. Aunque me siento mal, y la mayoría de mis amigos ni me miraran a la cara... esto es lo mejor. No podía seguir con esta falsa, solo le hacia daño. Ella me pedía besos, no quería besarle, aunque fueran tan dulces, yo quería probar los de ella. No podíamos pasar de fase. Es linda, y esta buena, pero aparte de todo es mi amiga también, no quiero un royo de una noche con una amiga ¿y si lo hubiéramos hecho y se rompe el condón? Vale, es muy complicado que eso pase, pero aun así... es una mala excusa.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Intento alejar todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Quería dejar de pensar en ella, en Haruna, en Kido y la paliza que me dará a verme. Solo quería olvidar por unas horas y descansar. Pero no había manera. Ni con música, ni leyendo un libro, ni viendo vídeos chorras en InaTube. Nada... no había forma de dormir.

Mi padre tiene guardia de noche en el hospital. Yuka esta durmiendo en su cama, y nana en su habitación igual... no creo que a nadie le importe si salgo a dar una vuelta a las cuatro de la mañana.

Las calles están desiertas. Vivo en un barrio alejado de parques donde suelen hacer reuniones para tomar y de bares. No es de extrañar que estén así las calles.

No sé a donde voy, hace rato que he dejado de caminar a un punto, solo sigo recto y algún lado llegare. Quiero hablar de algo más que no sea ella, o mi problema, aunque hable solo.

Um... Bueno puedo decir que soy muy tranquilo, no me gusta ir pegando gritos de entusiasmo como el entrenador Endo, no va conmigo. Tampoco soy alguien que muestre sus sentimientos con cualquiera, a todas las chicas con las que he estado le molestaba eso. Me solían decir: "parece que quieres mas a tu hermana que ami" ja, era tan tonta esa frase, claro que quiero mas a mi hermana, es mi pequeña Yuka, cuando ella nació yo tenia seis años, la he cuidado desde siempre, y mas cuando... a los dos años mi madre murió...

... Yuka no recuerda nada de ella, es normal. Solo sabe como es por antiguas fotos. Pero yo si la recuerdo, y la extraño, y mucho mas ahora, aunque... claro, hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que no puedo decirlo, siento... como que decirlo podría hacer sentir mal a Yuka, como ella no la recuerda no puede extrañarla, pero creo que aun así la extraña. Después de todo en casa vivimos dos hombres, sí no fuera por nana...  
Hablando de mi padre... Uf... el con lo suyo, desde que murió madre se ha vuelto mas estricto, incluso quiere que llegue hacer medico como él, pero yo no quiero eso, yo quiero jugar al fútbol soccer. Me divierte, se que no todos tienen salidas en el deporte profesional, aun así, quiero probar.

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Una fachada blanca con un leve tono amarillo... unas ventanas blancas y en lo mas alto una que sobre sale... es una casa enorme. Normal. Suspiro guardando las manos en mi bolsillo mientras miro por detrás. ¿Estarán juntos?... ¿en el cuarto de él o el de ella?... No sé ni como he llegado aquí o porque. Sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos y he acabado aquí, delante de su casa, sin poder llamar por ser las cinco de la mañana y con la gran duda de si esta aquí o con él. Seguir aquí solo es una tortura, una tortura que desearía que tuviera fin.

Mi paso es lento... no tengo ningún motivo para correr. Aun queda unas cuantas horas para que llegue mi padre, y si vuelvo a intentar dormir sera imposible. Evito calles oscuras, o por donde me sea difícil correr a una casa pidiendo ayuda por si sucediera algo. No soy de peleas, es estúpido, y mas porque no sé que podría llevar el otro tipo. ¿Ser apuñalado a cambio de que? ¿De morir? ¿De hacerme el machito? Bah. Prefiero ser un cobarde con vida.

— Vamos, lo pasaremos bien.  
— Eso. Solo quitate la ropa.

 _Mira al frente y sigue caminando..._

Eran las palabras que me dije a escuchar la voz de esos tipos. Seguro que una niña tonta y borracha se ha metido donde no debe.

— Nyaa... No...

... No... Que va... Ella no...

 _ **/_·_·_·_/**_

Repasando... Haruna, me odia por utilizarla, mis amigos ni me querrán ver a la cara por lo que he hecho, y Kido... ya estará preparando mi funeral. Uf... menuda noche... por lo menos... tome una buena decisión esta noche. Sí. Esa voz era de ella. Y aunque no va conmigo, hice de machito. No iba a dejar que esos idiotas abusaran de ella. Tsk... ay... no me puedo enojar si ella esta así. La sonrisa escapa de mis labios cuando le miro, es tan adorable, tan... Neko. Con cuidado acaricio su mejilla, no quiero despertarle, aunque con todo lo que tomo y lo borracha que esta lo dudo.

No lo puedo evitar... Pero el escote de su camiseta me llama demasiado. Aah.. No quiero aprovecharme, nunca lo haría, por más solos que estemos en mi casa, "como hora". Por mas que ella este borracha y quiera hacerlo, nunca, pero que nunca le haría eso. Le amo demasiado. Recostado a su lado acaricio su cintura, su camiseta esta algo levanta por lo que puedo acariciar su piel, su suave piel. Aah... Maldita edad y que ella este con esa ropa. Desearía tanto poder besarle, no robarle un beso, si no que ella quiera darmelo.

Son casi las seis de la mañana... lo mejor sera dormir ya, no puedo conmigo mismo. Me levanto para poder tapar a "mi" pequeña metiéndola en la cama. Desabrocho mi camisa y cuando estoy en ropa interior me tumbo a su lado. Se mueve, y ahora esta con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mis labios se tuercen un poco haciendo una sonrisa, colocó mi brazo tras su espalda apoyando mi mano en su cintura. Ay... Me gustaría tanto que levantara la cabeza, me viera a los ojos y me dijera que siente lo mismo, que me ama. Uf... siempre pensé que la primera noche que pasaríamos juntos sería en la que hiciéramos el amor. Con otras chicas no me importo hacerlo la primera noche que las conocí, pero eso era un polvo. Sexo y nada mas. Con ella quiero que sea especial, nuestra primera vez unidos...

Me voy a dormir, la falta de sueño me esta haciendo decir todo lo que siento, y quiero seguir siendo ese chico sexy y frío, no un sentimental romanticón que no soy.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	10. 009 LA TRAICIÓN

**~Mi amor nunca sera correspondido~**

* * *

 **•**

 **_Capitulo 009: La traición_**

 **•**

 **Me lo enseño mi mamá** : _Una esposa debe ser fiel a su marido. Cuidarle y apoyarle en todo momento._ **Lo siento mamá, pero yo no puedo hacer eso.**

 **Siempre he estado en segundo plano. Para él siempre estaba primero el fútbol y después yo.**

 **Desde la preparatoria es así, no hay forma que deje de pensar en el fútbol, que me haga caso a mi. Si el no me da la atención que necesito me la darán otros. No quiero hacerle esto, pero... Solo me quito el aniño de casada para que algunos hombres me presten su atención, lo necesito...**

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 **Ya ha pasado dos años desde que pensaba así. Mamoru sigue sin hacerme tanto caso como quiero, soy una mujer, tengo mis necesidades. En la cama es un ocho, no esta nada mal, pero no solo necesito eso. Necesito que me diga lo guapa que estoy hoy, que me quiere. Que se casaría otra vez conmigo, esas cosas. No, él solo vive para el fútbol, para poner cara de asco cada vez que hago la comida, o discutir.**

 **No quería llegar a esto, pero lo voy hacer, ya no solo dejare que esos hombre muestren algo de interés por mi.**

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 **Aun lo recuerdo, la primera vez que me acosté con otro hombre que no fuera mi marido. Fue... Tan genial. Fue de diez. No me abrazo al acabar y tampoco me mimo, pero... No lo eche de menos, me gusto.**

 **Fin de semana si, fin de semana no, salia de fiesta con mis amigas, a Mamoru le digo que es trabajo ni si quiera se molesta en comprobar si es verdad.**

 **Ya no solo voy a sus casa ellos vienen a la nuestra. Aquella vez, no se si quiso hacerse el loco o es así de tonto, que ni se dio cuenta que bajo la cama había un hombre desnudo.**

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 **Esa lesión, ay... La maldita y dichosa lesión. Le tuvieron que operar¿ y quien tenía que cuidarle? Pues yo, quien si no.**

 **Antes quería estar a su lado siempre, que me abrazara, me diera ese tierno beso, incluso verle entrenar, pero ahora... Una llamada o mensaje para saber como le va, y me parece mucho, él no hace nada de eso.**

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 **He conocido a alguien... es un hombre alto, de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño con la piel tostada. Es un amor, me quiere, me mima, se preocupa por mi, quiere lo mejor para mi. Es tán diferente a Mamoru. Sabe sobre mi matrimonio, aun así quiere estar a mi lado, dice que esperará hasta que nos podamos divorciar. ¿Por qué no lo he hecho aun? Bueno... es complicado. Aunque amo a Hitachi no quiero que nadie más sepa sobre mis muchos años de infidelidad, sería una deshonra para mi familia, no quiero que los amigos de mis papas se burlen de ellos. Solo... tengo que encontrar la forma de encontrar un motivo neutral para divorciarnos...**

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 **De nuevo le he dicho que me iba de viaje de negocios. No sé que hará él esto días, pero yo disfruto, me río, disfruto de un romance pleno. Hitachi es tan romántico. De nuevo me vino a recoger en nuestro punto de encuentro, me llevó a una cafetería para tomar un café, es intima y tranquila. Luego dimos un largo paseo cerca del mar. No nos quedamos en Inazuma, sería demasiado peligroso, vamos a la costa de Tokyo, tiene una pequeña casita en una playa apartada. ¿Puede haber un lugar mas perfecto y romántico?**

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 **Mi vida de ensueño ha terminado esta semana mucho antes de lo normal. Hitachi tiene que preparar unos documentos para su trabajo y tenemos que volver en la mañana del domingo. Uf... Voy a tener que volver a verle la cara antes de tiempo.**

 **Hitachi sigue durmiendo en la cama, yo en el baño, frente al espejo. Tiene que parecer que vengo de un viaje de negocios, y no de pasar los dos mejores días de mi vida.**

 **— Buenos días princesa— entró al baño bostezando antes de besar mi mejilla. No lo dice, pero odia esto. Él irse solo a su departamento en la ciudad y yo tener que volver con Mamoru. Uf...**

 **— Buenos días hermoso— bese sus labios con cariño.**  
 **— ¿Poniéndote guapa para ese invencible?— quiso bromear, pero yo sé que no es broma.**  
 **— Ni hablar. Solo para disimular, en cuanto llegue me lavo la cara y me pongo lo mas feo y viejo que encuentre jaja**

 **Conseguir sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Algo es algo...**

 **/_·_·_·_/**

 **El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo, muy tranquilo la verdad. Antes de volver a la ciudad dimos un paseo cerca del mar, aunque estábamos en el auto se podía oler el agua salada. Ay... solo un día mas ahí, con ese sol brillante, la arena blanca y el agua cristalina. Uf...**

 **El viaje se hizo corto. En una hora y media ya estábamos en Inazuma. Me dejo lejos de mi casa, besó mis labios con cariño y salí del auto, aparte de un "hasta la semana que vine", no dijimos nada. Caminaba con tranquilidad arrastrando mi maleta. Eran las once de la mañana, ya había algunas señoras por las calles y en los puestos. Pase cerca de algunas, ninguna me paró, que raro... solo me miraban de reojo y susurraban cosas que no llegaba a escuchar. Ay no... y sí lo han descubierto. No puede estar pasando.**

 **— Oooh, Sra. Endo, venga, venga. Tengo que contarle algo muy jugoso.**

 **Miré extrañada a la Sra. Kaminari, ¿qué tenia que contar?... normalmente me junto con mujeres de mi edad, pero si quiero aparentar ser la mujer perfecta tengo que hacerme amigas de las vecinas cotillas.**

 **— Buenos días, Sra. Kaminari. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?— sonreí entrando en su jardín delantero, ella estaba sentado en el pequeño escalón acariciando a su neko.**  
 **—Oh, muy bien querida, solo algo cansada. Anoche no pudimos dormir nadie del barrio— hizo un movimiento con su mano para que me agachara y pudiera susurrarme algo—. Ay un ladrón por aquí.**  
 **— ¿Cómo?— esta vieja comienza a perder la cabeza. Estamos muy cerca de la comisaría, ¿qué ladrón estúpido vendría a robar aquí?—. Pero... ¿Se ha llevado algo? ¿Le han entrado a usted?**

 **Me atrapo entre sus delirios y chisme. Resulta que el ladrón solo formo mucho escándalo pero no entró en ninguna casa. Menudo ladrón. También me ha costado que la hija de los Akabe, la que se iba a casar con su novio de toda la vida, le ha puesto los cuernos antes de la boda. Jum... hay gente tan zorra. Seguimos hablando por largo rato, como siempre Mamoru no hizo mucho estos días, tsk... ¿por qué no haces algo mal de una vez? Sacó galletas y una taza de té y ahí nos quedemos charlando, en verdad, no tengo ganas de volver a casa.**

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
